Wasabi
by sa-shii-mi
Summary: Out of boredom, Lavi and Allen make a bet. The stakes? The loser has to exchange their dorm mate Kanda's toothpaste with...Wasabi.   AU - Yullen- M in later chaps. Don't worship Yullen? Then please don't read.  Side pairing; Lucky .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Well this story was roaming in my mind for a pretty long time, but I couldn't put it into words. It's a stupid, very stupid story, but I think it's nice to read something stupid. Cuz it helps emptying your head. yeah, I know, this AN is non-sense. But I just finished my exams, so my brain's a bit dead (laugh). Anyway, if you like it, tell me. If you don't like it, tell me why :) Reviews are motivating, not vital, but motivating. oh and I'm not American or Brit, so my English isn't perfect (e.g.: I could translate things from my language and it could sound weird in English. So, tell me if you notice it :))**

**PS: I don't know if it'll be a one-shot or not. Tell me what you'd like to have. Cuz you are my king and I'm your lowly servant. **

Chapter One: THE BET

"Oi Allen."

"Yeah, what is it, Lavi?", answered said boy.

Lavi changed positions on his bed, rolling on his back and crossing his arms under his head:

"I'm bored. Let's do something."

Allen sighed. He also was bored. Because lying around in their dorm room for hours without anything to do and nobody to meet because of winter break was definitely not what he liked. But he also knew that helping Lavi get rid of his boredom was dangerous. He sighed again. He didn't want to follow Lavi but he was really, really bored. He had no other choice.

"What do you want to do?", he asked wearily.

"I thought we could spar a little bit in the training room...", Lavi suggested.

Allen was surprised. For once, his crazy genius of a roommate had proposed something pretty normal.

Unfortunately for the albino, Lavi hadn't finished his sentence.

"...and we could bet something."

Allen's ears sharpened at the word 'bet'. His face darkened and a smirk appeared on his angelic face.

"I'm in.", he said in a low voice.

Lavi laughed inwardly. He knew that Allen couldn't say no to a bet. Even if he didn't know what it was about.

"Okay, let's go.", he said, trying to keep the laugh out of his voice.

After changing their normal clothes for sports clothes, they entered the training hall. While stretching, Lavi explained Allen the stakes of the bet:

"It's easy. The winner is the one who manages to take the other one's bracelet.", he handed Allen a red bracelet. "And the loser has to exchange Yuu's toothpaste with wasabi. Interesting, isn't it?", he finished, grinning brightly.

If Allen had been in his right mind, he would have stepped out of the game. But he wasn't in his right mind. Because of that keyword: BET. the word that woke his dark side and surpressed his reasonnable one.

"Fine.", he answered. He chuckled darkly.

Lavi shivered a bit. He had forgotten how scary Allen was when he was playing games and how weird he was looking when he was playing. He shrugged and thought:

'It's definitely worth it. Plus there's no way he'll win. His bracelet is not as resistant as mine'.

Because he had previously tampered the rubber band of the accessory. Of course. Lavi was crazy, but not crazy enough to risk his life. Because the loser's task was really life-endangering.

The two boys went into fighting stance. Allen lunged forwards and with this the match started.

Heavy breaths could be heard in the room. Lavi was hovering over the white-haired boy. This one was lying on his back, trying to catch his breath.

Allen's eyes were wide open. He couldn't believe it. He had just lost. He looked at the broken bracelet in his opponent's hand. His eyes narrowed. He growled:

"You cheated."

Lavi raised a fine eyebrow.

"Whaaaat. Why are you saying that.", he said in a fake unbelieving tone.

"There's no way you could win against me.", Allen grumbled.

"Ow, you're hurting me, Allen-chan. I'm not weak!"

"But you never won against me."

"Hey, maybe I followed a special training in order to win against you!", Lavi said.

Allen sighed: "You lost 5 times against me yesterday. You cheated."

Lavi grinned: "Maybe." His grin grew wider: "But we never said that cheating was not allowed."

Allen wanted to retord something but Lavi put his hand on the shorter boy's mouth. "Point is that I win. And you loose."

The redhead smirked and added: "You know what you have to do now."

Then he released the other boy and stood up. He looked at Allen a last time and turned to the exit of the hall but after a few steps he halted.

"Oh, and Yuu's not very careful when he's just woken up. You could act this night. I'm just saying." He left the room and headed for the dorm's common bathroom, leaving the defeated boy alone in the training room.

Allen's shoulders slumped and the albino let out a long and shaky sigh. he had known that this was a bad idea. But he had followed Lavi. And being who he was, he wouldn't step out of the bet like a coward.

He took his head in his hands.

'How am I going to do that?', he thought.

The next morning:

Allen and Lavi were hiding in the showers next to the sinks. They had woken up at 4.30 AM to be sure to see Kanda brush his teeth. Lavi yawned and whispered:

"Maaan, how can he wake up at this time every bloody day?"

Allen answered flatly:

"How can you wear these awful pyjamas every bloody night?"

Lavi shot him a hurt look.

"What's wrong with them?", he asked, shoving a part of his nightwear in Allen's face.

"Seriously Lavi, I don't think that a green, carrot-printed over-all with a fluffy bunny tail is normal for a person of your age.", Allen frowned, his mouth slightly twitching when he saw Lavi wriggle his tail in front of him.

He pinched him and almost said something but he was stopped by the sound of an opening and closing door.

They quickly hid behind the wall of the showers. They were pressed against the cold wall but their position allowed them to have a view on the sinks and the newcomer. They didn't have to look to guess that the newcomer was Kanda, as nobody else woke up at this time of the day during vacation. Or during schooltime.

The two guys saw the longhaired male shuffle towards the sink, eyes almost shut .

'He kinda looks cute.', thought Allen. He paused. There was no way he had just thought that. No way in hell. He shook his head and concentrated on the taller teen.

Kanda took his toothpaste and his toothbrush out of his bag and let the rest of his toiletries drop on the edge of the sink. He applied toothpaste on his toothbrush, eyes still closed, and stuffed the toothbrush in his mouth.

Lavi and Allen held their breath. They counted in their mind.

'Three. Two. One...'

A scream resounded in the bathroom, followed by a string of curses.

Kanda bent down and turned the tap on. He opened his mouth wide and let water drown his mouth. He was yelling in his mind, swearing to find the one who had dared to exchange his toothpaste with Wasabi and to make him suffer a slow and painful death.

He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Silence followed. But it was soon interrupted by Lavi's loud laughter.

"Oh my god! Did you see that? His face was fuckin' hilarious!" The redhead held his stomach and tears fell out of his eyes.

Allen chuckled: "Serves him right. That was payback for his jerky attitude. Now let's go back to sleep, I'm tired, 'didn't sleep at all."

The two went back to their room and flopped on their beds.

"Heeeey Allen... Wake up..."

Allen felt fingers poking his cheek but decided that he didn't care. When the fingers moved to his nostrils, he jumped up, slapping the hand away. He shot Lavi a nasty glare:

"I told you to stop waking me up like that, it's bloody disgusting."

Lavi ignored the comment and asked:

"Say, I was wondering... How did you manage to switch his toothpaste with the Wasabi?"

Allen rubbed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

"Hmm... It's pretty simple. I knew that Bakanda uses the same brand of toothpaste as me. So yesterday, after dinner, I asked Jerry a tube of Wasabi. He gave it to me without asking questions. Then I went back to the bathroom with my own toothpaste and the Wasabi, emptied my tube and pressed that green stuff in the Colgate tube. Then I went to the bathroom, waited for Kanda to take his shower and I exchanged our identical tubes. That's it. Simple, isn't it?" he cackled.

Lavi sweatdropped because he could almost see the crazy aura that Allen was emitting.

Then he laughed: "You're a genius, Allen!"

When he noticed that Allen didn't answer, he looked at him.

Allen was looking at the door, his body stiff and his eyes full of fear.

Lavi turned around. He immediately identified the intruder and gulped.

'Shit', was the only thing both boys thought.

In front of them, in the entrance of the room, stood a furious, very furious Japanese teen.

"So it was you...", he growled, his voice shaking with anger.

Gulp.

**A/N: Weeeell? What do you think? is it nice? Or just plain boring? I need your opinion, babes. Oh and if you like Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, go check out my other fic 'The Noah Shop'. (but you don't have to :))**

**Anyway, it'd be nice to get some reviews. Even critic is welcomed, as long as it's constructive. **

**Oh, and I'm thinking of making this a yullen. Sorry, no Laven, I'm not into it. **

**Do you see that button right under this? The one who would bring me lots of happiness if it was clicked. Well, push it, it's almost christmas :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oooh well, I didn't think that I would get so many reviews and story+ . Seriously guys, you made my day (or night). And thanks for the fav's! God, I'm going to marry you guys! And carry your babies! I laughed really hard when I saw the reviews, cuz they were really fun (hahah the one saying 'run allen run!') .. I even got a NYA... I think it was a threat... Anyway, I wasn't sure if this was the best choice for the continuation but well, let's see... Okay, please tell me if you liked it or not, and well, this is my christmas-present for you (even if it's crappy) because you gave me so much! Love you guys!**

**3**

**PS: I don't know what's wrong with Open Office but it won't show the break-lines on the site... And the italics are all pressed together... Meh... And the rating just went up a bit!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story. the rest belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter Two:

Lavi's survival instincts immediately kicked in. But they weren't really useful.

Kanda and Allen forgot their respective feelings for a moment as they looked at the fluffy tail that was protuding under the redhead's bed. A pregnant silence settled down in the room.

Kanda was the first one to speak:

"Anyway...", then he glared again at Allen:

"You are so fucking dead."

He approached Allen's bed and gripped the albino's shirt firmly, making the white-haired boy stand up. He stared right into the silver eyes that were looking at him. He could see fear in them but also a determination to fight back no matter what.

Kanda thought it was cute but didn't let that slip out. Instead, he whispered dangerously:

"You are coming with me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen was sitting on a chair in Kanda's room. The room was simple, without any decorations besides a lotus-shaped candle next to his bed.

The boy continued to inspect the place with his eyes, trying to ignore the nervousness that he was feeling.

The frontdoor opened and closed with a small noise that made Allen jump. He turned to look at his kidnapper. It sounded a bit exagerrated but this was Kanda, and everybody knew that an angry Kanda was dangerous.

Kanda stopped in front of the shorter boy and gazed at him.

'Okay. What do I do now?', was what went through the Japanese man's mind.

'He looks kinda cute like this, trying his best to calm down. No, he's not cute... He's beautiful. Ugh, I want to keep him for myself!' And then an idea struck him.

He smirked and bent down to be at Allen's level.

Allen felt his heart beat faster and his palms sweating. He lowered his head and fiddled with his pyjamas:

"Uhm, listen jer... Kanda. I-I can explain... Lavi and I made a bet and..."

He was cut by the other teen.

"I fuckin' don't care why you did that shit but you'll fuckin' pay for what you did."

He raised his hand. Allen shut his eyes firmly, not wanting to see the punch he was going to get. He waited and waited but didn't feel hurt spread on his face. Curious as of why, he cracked an eye open. What he saw wasn't really what he'd expected: Kanda was brushing his hair with one hand and redoing his ponytail.

"K-Kanda?", Allen asked dumbfounded.

Said teen looked at him and told him:

"As I'm in a good mood despite of what happened this morning, I'm not going to kill you..."

Allen stood up, joy written all over his face, and leaned against the older boy:

"Really? You're not going to make me suffer a painful death?"

Kanda surpressed the urge to pin down his crush on the bed. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down the awakening of Kanda the second. He then sighed and answered:

"Moyashi, you fuckin' interrupted me. I said I wouldn't kill you... However, you're going to fuckin' pay for that."

Allen's shoulders dropped. He shot Kanda a pained look. His voice cracked a bit when he opened his mouth:

"What do I have to do?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. Seriously, the kid was being melodramatic. He was behaving as if he was going to fight a loosing battle against the destroyer of the world. He sighed again and said flatly:

"You're going to be my slave for the next two weeks."

This made the albino's head jerk up:

"Say whaaat?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow:

"What? Not only are you an idiotic beansprout, but you also are a deaf one? I said: 'You are going to be my slave for the next two weeks.' Is that too difficult to understand?"

Allen gaped at him. He couldn't believe it. Sure, he had been happy to learn that he wouldn't die but THIS was way worse than death!

"First Jerkanda, I am not a bloody beansprout! Second I am not deaf nor stupid! And third I am certainly not going to be your slave!"

Kanda looked at him and snorted. "It's not like you have the choice, Moyashi."

Allen clenched his fists and raised his voice:

"It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Is it too hard to remember, Kandick*?"

He stomped towards the door but was stopped by the Japanese's thight grip around his arm. Kanda spinned the slightly weaker boy around and nailed him down against the wooden door.

He moved closer to the other boy and whispered in his ear:

"You are going to do just as you're told."

Then he abruptly let go of the shorter boy, making the latter stumble forwards.

He ordered Allen to leave and change into clothes.

Allen left, still flustered by the warm breath he'de felt on his ear. He covered his ear and headed to his room, his warm and safe place. Where he would paint the walls in red and make new curtains out of red hair and green over-alls...Maybe he could use the bunnytail as a new doorhandle.

Kanda locked the door of his room, looked down at his tightening pants and sighed for the fifth time in one hour. Pressing the innocent albino against the door (and himself) had awakened the lower parts of his anatomy.

'Well, I have to take care of you now, huh?', he said while looking down at his crotch. He went towards the bathroom but halted suddenly as he remembered something:

'He called me Kandick. I'll make sure to punish him for that.'

He continued to walk towards the bathroom, a malicious grin plastered on his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So? Whaff haffenef? Whaff diff he fo?", asked Lavi.

He was sitting on Allen's bed, carefully leaving a safe distance between him and his roommate, and pressing a pack of ice against his beat-up face.

Allen, however, didn't seem guilty at all when he looked at his 'friend'. He answered, having understood the question without any difficulties:

"The jerk ordered me to be his slave for two weeks."

He let out a shaky breath and wearily put his head against his folded knees. He hugged himself and repeatedly pinched his arm to wake himself up from this horrible nightmare. Because this definitely was one.

Lavi had the same reaction as Allen. His mouth was widely open as he gaped at Allen:

"He whaff?"

"He made me his slave for half a month!"

Lavi paused. And started laughing again but not too much because the bruises on his face hurt him too much.

Allen was about to hit him again but Lavi held up his hands in sign of peace. Then he became serious and started thinking about why the most asocial person of the dormschool would do something like that.

'I mean, Kanda is... Kanda. He doesn't want people hanging around him. And surely not the person he's always fighting with...'

He rubbed his chin and frowned.

He then gave the defeated boy next to him a look. He was shocked by the beauty of the boy in front of him. Of course he had known that Allen was handsome and very popular with the girls and boys of his school, especially because of his exotic features, but he had never noticed how beautiful a depressed Allen was. The redhead smirked.

'Of course.' Chuckles followed this revelation.

Silver eyes met green eyes. The paler ones narrowed.

"What is it, you stupid rabbit?"

"Heeeeey, I'mf noff stuffid!"

"You're the one who dragged me in this mess! So of course, you're stupid!", Allen yelled at the other boy.

"Calmf fown! It can noff be thaff horribfle! Yuu-fan doesn't like peopfle to help him ouff! So you're noff going fo suffer a loff!"

Allen stared at him.

"Lavi?"

"Yeff?"

"Shut up, you sound horrible. It's getting on my nerves."

And silence settled down as Allen thought of the torture lying ahead and as Lavi wondered when the bruises covering his whole face would disappear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Long A/N: Weeeell, baby-babes? How was it? Yeah, I know, it was complete bullpoop!**

**Sorry for the OOC-ness!**

**But I laughed a lot when I wrote the Kanda scene! **

**oh and I stole "OMGILoveToOmNomNoms (jesus, what a long name!) ' cool pet name for Kanda: Kandick. It was too hilarious to not be used! (Don't hate me OmNomNoms-hun'). **

**Anyway, tell me if you liked it or not! **

**Oh and I must mention that I don't really like it when the uke is totally a girl with round hips, thousand blushes a second and small. It's called Boy x Boy for a reason. So my uke will be like a normal teen, and he will NOT loose every ounce of masculinity that he has! **

**Also, I want to remind you that Kanda's also a teen with hormones and stuff. So he's also getting aroused etc . Teehee that's all, lovers !**

**Tell me how you feel about it! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Surprise! I thought it'd be nice to reward you guys, because you're awesome! (I bet nobody reads this note but I don't caaaare). So yeah, uhm thanks for your reviews, they're really fun, story+ and the fav's, and thanks for advice I got. Anyway, I still don't have a beta sooo if you're a grammar nazi who likes DGM and/or Kuroshitsuji... you get what I mean. **

**Of course this is still OOC because I know that Kanda is not a cold-hearted bastard! And the Kanda in this fic is not in denial! **

**Sooo, tell me what you think about it and well, ENJOY ! **

**(the underlined stuff is for the dreams etc cuz italics get crazy :/)**

**Disclaimer: The lowly me only owns the plot of this fic. The rest belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 3:

Kanda was sitting against the stone wall in his room. His closed eyes and his position indicated that he was meditating. Or so it seemed. Actually, the handsome teen was thinking about his crush.

'Hmm, what could I make him do? I could order him to massage me...Oh god, that would be so great... With oil and stuff. He'd be sitting on my back while doing it. I'm sure he's good at it... And then, I'd crash him on the bed and ...Oooooh I should stop there...'

He groaned as he felt his pants tighten again. He tried to think of awful things like Lavi in girl's underwear or Tyki with a G-string, because he didn't want to go back to the bathroom for the second time in 2 hours. He had more selfcontrol than that.

Thinking of Jerry covered in chocolate and whipped cream did the job. The teen shuddered at the picture in his mind but he was glad that it helped him tame his lower 'brain'.

Just when Kanda the Second went back to sleep, his owner heard a light but firm knock on his door. He stood up and swore that the person at his door would be decapitated if he didn't have a really good reason for disturbing him.

He opened the door with a harsh motion, making the person on the other side jump a bit.

"What the hell do you ... oh it's the Moyashi. What the fuck do you fucking want?"

Allen bit his lip, and frowned because of Kanda's bad mouth. Seriously, did he really need to use the F-word all the time?

He grumbled:

"It's Allen, you prick. And I came to ask you when I'm going to start – he inhaled deeply - serving you."

Kanda shot him an indifferent look and while closing the door answered:

"Oh that? When break is over. Now get the fuck out of my sight."

The albino put his feet to prevent the door from shutting. He glared at his punisher:

"What? Why not now? I don't want to deal with you at school! I'm not going to do it!"

He stuck his tongue out to show Kanda what he thought of him.

"You sure like to complain, huh, brat? Sucks for you, because I'm not going to listen to your fucking wailing. Now fuck off, you idiot.", the Japanese boy said in an exasperated tone.

He shut the door, letting Allen alone in the corridor. The latter turned around and dragged his feet as he went once again back to his room.

Kanda, on the other side of the wall, groaned once again in annoyance. He looked down and shook is head.

'Seriously I'm disappointed, you there. Waking up because he stuck his tongue out?' He took some tissues and cursed his hormones. Well at least he had enough selfcontrol to refrain from jumping the other boy.

As he sat down on his bed, he mused out loud:

"I guess I'll also have to punish that tongue of his... Tsss tsss."

He smirked, knowing exactly how he would do that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Time flew by and soon the last evening before the end of the winter break arrived.

Allen and Lavi had been searching for a way for Allen to escape the punishement.

They had thought of annoying Kanda so much that he's chase Allen away, but this was Kanda and before you could annoy him to hell, he would kill you. Then Lavi suggested to bribe Kanda with Soba. But Kanda could not be bribed (and also, Jerry could give him Soba whenever he wanted so...).

The fateful evening, both of them were sitting in their room, Allen hugging himself and Lavi ripping his hair out hoping it would help him find a solution.

The redhead did feel a bit guilty for what he did. After all, he had been the one to propose the game.

'Maybe Allen could seduce Kanda into letting him alone. But then again... this is Allen... He'd never seduce anybody for anything. Not even Kanda.'

He sighed. He really wanted to tell Allen his idea but this would completely destroy the already depressed teen.

"How about doing what he wants for two weeks? It's the only thing you can do..."

Allen answered in a weak voice:

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want him to humiliate me..."

Lavi smiled sympathetically and moved closer to Allen. He rubbed his back and comforted him:

"Come on, Allen, it's not the end of the world. You'll manage to get through. Now be a brave boy and stop moping around now."

Allen straightened up, whiped his eyes and looked Lavi in the eyes:

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to do what he wants, and do it so well that he'll be at loss."

"That's the right mindset, Moyashi-chan!", the redhead cheered.

Allen glared at him and started hitting the rabbit:

"My name is Allen, goddamnit!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He was lying in the garden of the school. The sun shone brightly and it made his hair sparkle. Needless to say, Allen was happy. He sighed contentedly and stared at the wide blue sky. He saw little birds fly and... Over there! Rabbits enjoying the warmth and exposing their bellies to the sun. Oh, a sword was pointed at him...Wait... A SWORD?

Suddenly the sky was invaded by flames and shadows. These came closer to him. Allen could see an orange rabbit scream and cower in fear. A shadow jumped on the white-haired boy and he screamed.

Allen jumped in his bed. Sweat was covering his face, making his hair cling onto his face. He looked at his alarm clock standing on his bedside table.

'4:30 AM', he read on the screen.

He frowned. What a strange dream. Did it have a specific meaning? Then he noticed the shadow looming over him and the strange feeling creeping up his spine. He turned around slowly and saw a fuming Japanese standing with a bamboo sword pointing at the albino's throat.

"What the fuck took you so fucking long? I've been trying to wake you up for five fucking minutes!", he barked at the recently woken boy.

Allen looked at the bed opposite of his. There he saw a huge ball of covers that was trembling.

'Oh... so this is what the dream meant.'

He rubbed his eyes lazily , not caring aout the male standing in front of him. He had slept so well, until the other had burst in their room and turned his peaceful dream in a horrible nightmare.

"What do you want, Jerkanda?", he mumbled as he laid back down.

"You are fucking not going back to sleep! You are starting your duties from now on!", said teen growled.

Allen allowed himself to let his polite facade slip a bit:

"What the hell? It's 4:30 am, goddamnit! Get out!"

He threw a pillow at Kanda but it was easily dodged as Kanda stepped aside. He then moved forward and gripped Allen's elbow. Before he could react, Allen was sitting on the cold and hard floor.

"Ow, why did you do that?", Allen said, pouting slightly and rubbing his sore behind.

"I already told you why, dumbshit! Take your stuff now, I'm going to train!"

Allen frowned:

"What? And what do I have to do with this?"

The long-haired Asian smirked and raised an eyebrow:

"Well, you have to tend to all of my needs. I could need something during training , and if my slave wasn't there, what would I do?"

Allen's eye twitched in annoyance because the other man talked of that as if it was normal. And the air of superiority surrounding the man made him feel like his eye would explode. But he still stood up, gathered his things and followed Kanda out of his room, knowing it was useless to fight the stubborn teen. Before leaving he threw Lavi a last murderous glare, swearing that he'd torture him at his return.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hah, hah, seriously, you jerk, you could have been a little less rough! Hah, I can't even stand anymore!", said Allen through pants, while he wiped his flushed face.

"Come on , you liked that. I didn't know you were such a masochist, Moyashi...", Kanda smirked.

The albino shoved his broken bamboo sword in his sparring partner's face:

"You almost killed me! Damn, look at the sword! It's split in four!"

The wannabe samurai turned around. He trembled slightly and clenched his teeth. Damn, the beansprout really was slow. He hadn't caught the double-meaning in what he had just said. But it sure had spurted Kanda the Second's imagination.

The older teen glanced at the younger one who was trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, sprout, stand up!"

Allen glared at him:

"Leave me in peace! We've been training for two hours straight! You never told me that I' d have to train with you! My whole body hurts!"

Kanda's brows scrunched at the complaints. He thought Allen liked sparring. Because he had seen the boy spar with Lavi and other guys multiple times (Too many times for his liking.)

Of course he hadn't wanted to spar only to temporarily satisfy his imagination. He seriously had wanted to see Allen's bright smile that was always there when he had finished training with his friends. But he couldn't let the kid know that. He had to keep the cold bastard attitide up, because if he didn't, people would start talking to him. And god he didn't want that. He had already enough to do with Marie, Daiysa, Lenalee and Lavi. So, he decided to act like he always did.

"I don't fucking care. Stand up!", he ordered the Brit. When he noticed that the latter didn't move and looked defiantly at him, he walked towards the boy and kicked him.

"Next time you don't follow my orders, I'll kick harder! Hurry up, we have to go somewhere!"

He turned around and walked to the door. Allen looked at him and groaned:

"Ugh, where do we have to go now?"

The dark-haired male felt his smirk grow wider. He repressed it and looked at the pale boy impassively. He answered flatly:

"To the showers, obviously."

Allen gaped at the retreating back and started blushing heavily (though he didn't understand why).

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Well; I'm already apologizing for the crappiness of this chapter... And for the part that will for sure be all pressed together (Allen's dream). Sorry, there's not a lot of Lavi in this one... I like him but well. Oh, I drew him in his pyjamas (laugh), he's so cute. And Kanda's getting more and more OOC... but I have an explanation for that! He's living in the middle of a war in this fic and he doesn't have this awful past, soooo... **

**God, guys, I'm so happy (Omnomnom-hun' I didn't understand the thing with the happies btw ^^) you read and reviewed. I'll carry your babies to show you my thanks. Oh, and a special thank you to my stepdad, who read my two fics, and didn't mind the gay stuff at all. I really appreciate that! Thank you to my mom who will be reading this too :D But I'm not going to carry the babies of you two... I mean that'd be ... ewwwww xD **

**And thanks to Zaskaea and demure-chan, you're great! :)**

**Byeeee****and****tell****me****what****you****thought****of****this****!****PS:****My****A/N's****are****getting****longer****and****longer...****Sorry****babes****!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey my honey-bunnies! Well, I kinda like you guys, so I wanted to give this to you... Because your reviews are really kind and yeah, I'm really happy (laugh). Y'know, I feed on reviews. Anyway, I'm happy. Hence why I post this before the end-of-year-party-rush (not a real word). Once again, I think it's not perfect but, oh well, you guys please tell me your opinion. Because I really care. (Uhm sorry to the reviewer who was disappointed by the lack of Yullen , I mean, I don't want to rush things (because in real life, you don't just go 'Hi! Let's fuck!', so, you understand? )**

**Oh and thanks for the story+ and fav's, my lovely beans. Feel like it's totally worth writing :)**

**Disclaimer: I do own the plot... but the rest belongs to the wonderful Katsura Hoshino. **

**Ps: Did you notice my nasty habit? I'm starting kinda all my sentences with 'But', 'So', 'Well', and 'Because'. I'm trying to cure that...**

**Enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter Four:

He had to admit it. Kanda was really handsome. More like the god of beauty.

The water flowing on his face and body made him even more appealing. Allen's eyes moved from the Asian's face to his toned chest and abs.

He wondered if the perfect skin was smooth. It sure did look like it.

When he was finished observing the chest, his eyes trailed further down...

Allen jerked his face back up, blushing furiously.

'Geez, what am I thinking? This is Jerkanda! And he's a man! ... a handsome and sexy man, yeah...- Allen shook his head quickly – But he's a guy!'

Of course this ogling had been noticed by Kanda. He cracked one eye open and glanced at Allen with a smirk plastered on his face:

"Like what you see?"

Allen felt his cheek warm up even more:

"No.", he tried to say emotionlessly.

Kanda frowned. He would make the boy say that he was what he wanted, no matter how. The taller teen took his washcloth and threw it at the albino.

"Wash my back. Now.", he ordered.

The washcloth slipped down Allen's face as this one stood petrified by what he had just heard.

'My ears have to be playing some tricks on me.', he thought.

"Beansprout! I fuckin' gave you a task!", he heard Kanda yell.

Okay, he had not been imagining things. But that didn't mean he'd do the job.

He threw the washcloat back at Kanda, making it slap against the latter's lower back.

"No, I'm not going to! Who would want to wash your back, eww.", Allen said in a disgusted tone, though his thoughts were completely different.

What he had said was a serious blow to Kanda's ego. The latter trembled slightly in anger and pinned Allen against the wall. He growled and pressed himself slightly against Allen.

Allen paled. Not because he was scared. It was more because the blood from his face was needed somewhere else. Somewhere...lower. He looked at the stronger male's face but when he saw the look in the other's eyes, he quickly looked on the floor.

'God, he looks like he's going to eat me! And why am I feeling so aroused? I mean, okay, Bakanda is kinda fun to be with even if we only fight, he's sexy, he's smart and he's strong, but it's still Kandick. Oh, talking about that, I always thought Japanese were kinda sm..., well, uhm Kannda sure isn't... Oh god, shut up Allen! An-'

His confused thoughts were interrupted by the low and silky voice of the Asian:

"Well, _something_tells me that you're not that disgusted, beansprout."

He slightly thrust his hips forward.

"And next time you don't obey, you are going to suffer... _a __lot_..."

Allen shivered a bit, and answered, trying to hide the pleasure that made his voice tremble slightly:

"O-okay.", is what he answered but he knew that the next time he would again go against the other male.

He couldn't understand why he always tried to pick up fights against the Japanese boy. It's not like he enjoyed having the fists of the other crushing his face... well, he did like when they were rolling on the floor, because it was more like hugging than fighting.

'But it can't be _that._ _That_'s supposed to be between a girl and a boy! And Kanda's not a girl, though he has the hair of one...'

"Uhm, Kanda, could you please let go of me? It's awkward. If you want to hit me, please do it with your fist. "

Kanda couldn't believe what he just heard. The sprout thought he wanted to _hit __him_? Was he really that stupid? The Asian couldn't bare with that.

He gripped Allen's wrists harder and moved closer to the albino's neck. If the sprout couldn't understand something that obvious, Kanda would make sure that everyone else would. They would not go near the boy if they saw a mark on the pale throat. The 'samurai' could feel Allen's body stiffen at the closeness. He parted his lips a bit, just enough to be able to bite in the boys tender neck. He stuck his tongue out and wanted to lick the younger teen's soft skin ...

"Heeeeey Yuu-chan? Moyashi-chan? Are you he..."

Kanda growled dangerously. He turned around and immediately spotted the intruder. He glared at the redheaded rabbit that stood in the baths.

'I think there'll be rabbit on today's menu."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lavi cursed his bad timing. To think that he'd only wanted to look for his friends because school was soon starting. He'd gone to the dining hall, to sports hall, to Kanda's room, nothing. And then he entered the communal bathroom, the last place where he could possible find them. And he found them. Oh, that was sure.

The redhead really hadn't imagined finding them in such a... compromising pose. He felt awkward when he saw Kanda, facing away from him, leaning over Allen against a wall. Naked. Like, completely naked.

He felt his blood rush to his face and also a bit to 'Rabi', because even if they were male, and his friends, he had to admit that they looked kinda hot when pressed together like that.

But the sudden chill he felt crawling up his spine took him out of his short daydream. Oh, he knew that chill so well. And he sure knew where it came from.

He saw dark narrowed eyes that were looking right at his soul. And promising it pain, lots and lots of pain.

He felt the dreath take his whole body over.

His mind yelled at him 'Run, Lavi, RUN!'. Oh, he really wished to do that. However his body was frozen, paralysed by the glare of a Japanese teen that would even make serial killers cower in fear.

He gulped.

"Erm, if you don't mind, uhm, I'll be taking my leave now. Ahm, just continue, as if I hadn't entered. Have fun!"

He run. Oh, how he run.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen saw a very scared Lavi run out of the bathroom, and a very furious Kanda sprinting after him with only a towel around his waist.

It was quite something. He chuckled.

At least he would be free for a few minutes. He took advantage of that and left the communal bathrooms, completely forgetting the washcloth lying on the ground.

When he entered his room, he didn't see his roommate. He shrugged and started putting his black and red uniform on.

He looked at the clock.

'Oh well, I still have some time left before having to head for school. What shou-"

"GROOOOOWL"

Allen looked at his stomach, and patted it. So many things had been going on this morning, making him forget his unsatiable stomach. The albino took his school bag and went to the dorm's dining hall, completely forgetting what happened earlier in the showers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Walker! Wake up!"

A book slammed on the table, right next to his head. Allen lifted his head and looked groggily at his pissed off teacher.

"Hm, what is it, M. Link?", he asked, not caring that his words came out slurred.

"Walker, you fell asleep during my class! This is inadmissible! You'll serve detention for the rest of the week!", Link said.

Allen had always known that the man disliked him, though he didn't know why. Maybe it was his white hair, or the scar on the left side of his face. His traits sure weren't common. It had to be that. Because there could not be another reason. The teen always handed in his work on time, he was never late, and he was always polite.

"Uptight Double-Wart.", he muttured under his breath.

Okay, scratch the 'always polite'. Maybe he wasn't _always_ polite, but Allen was a normal teen who would also have bad days, where politeness wasn't his priority.

"What was that, Walker?", yelled Link.

If he had heard well, that Walker brat had made fun of the two spots on his forehead. The one thing you should not make jokes about.

"Uh nothing, I said 'I want to stand UP because my THIGHs are sore and, uhm if I have the DOUBLE of the points I have on my supermarket card, I'll get a reWARD.' 's all, sir.", Allen lied, not letting the truth seep out of his perfect pokerface.

Damn, years of poker sure came in handy in situations like this.

"Are you sure you didn't say 'uptight double-wart', Walker?"

Allen lifted his hands in defense and shook his head:

"Oh no, sir, I would never dare to say something like that!"

Link huffed and turned around, feeling a bit frustrated. One day, he would get back at the brat.

Of course he didn't see the evil smirk plastered on Allen's face.

The white-haired boy's smirk fell when he remembered that he had just got one week of detention. And when he remember what he had dreamt about during class.

A blush spread on his face and the tips of his ears became red. He tried to ignore the memories of the dream by concentrating on his History book.

Unfortunately, he spent the rest of the lesson thinking about showers, long dark hair and lustful midnight blue eyes. And trying to calm down the rise of the Crowned Clown occuring under the desk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Sorry, this chap is a big fail. I really feel bad for making you read it (laugh). But hey, Lavi's back and he's once again being... Lavi. **

**So, it's unbetaed, thought Demu-chan offered to reread my grammar errors. Just because I wanted to upload a bit faster. I'm sorry, I'm killing your eyes with all these mistakes... Oh I'm sorry fot the stuff with Link. it's an epic fail... not funny and stuff, but hey, I had a long day (making up stupid excuses for her inabilities x))**

**Anyway, I think you noticed that I like giving the boys' lower parts nicknames. Do you have any nice nicknames for them? Please! **

**Oh well, I hope I won't run out of Happies soon (Omnomnom-hun I'm scared now!) **

**And thanks again for your reviews, they're really nice and motivating :D **

**Love you, babes! **

**Ps: Sorry, it's slightly shorter than Chap3...**

**PPS: I feel bad for not updating my other fic... But writing 'The Noah Shop' (subtle advertisement) does require a brain...**

**And a special thanks to DbiGee... I know who you are! Nobody besides you still uses this smiley ';-)'! Ha! (Well, I hope it's you, otherwise I'd feel like an idiot.)**

Tell me what you thought of this!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry, I lost my brain during the end of year parties :D I wanted to update faster but y'know, social life, family and stuff made it a bit difficult. **

**Anyway, it's once again a fail, but this time it's twice as long ! 11 pages instead of 5 :D (okay that's not twice as much, even more!) **

**Hey and I love YULLEN KANDA and sweet n sour sauce! :D and thanks to Demu (though I haven't heard anything from her for a few days already :() **

**Oh, and go check out my other fics (Valentine's Day's a pure lemon!) if you're into Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler! **

**So, tell me what you thought while reading! **

**Looooooveeeee you, and thanks for the reviews, babes! **

**Now you have to review even more, so that I won't feel like a complete loser! **

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Katsura Hoshino and blablabla**

**Enjoy! (well, try to.)**

**xxx**

**Me (obviously)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen dragged his feet as he walked towards the school's cafeteria. He'd fallen asleep once again, but luckily it'd been during Ms. Lotto's class, meaning that he wouldn't get an extra-load of detention. He already had enough with one week of it.

The white haired boy sighed heavily and passed a hand through his hair. He was tired. And the week had only begun.

Not only did the teen have to wake up really early to train with Kanda, but now he also had to stay two more hours at school. Things couldn't get worse.

But Allen was an optimist. Two hours of detention meant staying after school, all alone. However, the detention also meant two hours without the task of running after Kanda and taking care of him. For one whole week. This thought lifted a heavy weight off from the British boy's chest. He smiled happily, brightening the cafeteria instantly.

Girls' squeals could be heard as the young man approached the chef, Jerry, in order to get lots and lots of food.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda entered the cafeteria, immediately spotting his 'slave'.

Not that it was really difficult. You only needed to look out for a huge pile of dishes.

The Asian's nose wrinkled a bit in disgust. Of course he loved Allen just like he was, with scars, white hair, a bird-brain, a huge heart and so on. But he still couldn't get used to the boy's enormous hunger. Especially when he knew the other boy could swallow a whole burger without chewing it.

Deciding to let his crush eat in peace, He turned around. As he did, his ponytail whipped behind him, making a bunch of stupid girls squeal. He went on to order his usual plate of Soba. He just never got tired of the taste, though it was plain.

Kanda almost smiled when he thought of the flavor that would soon expand in his mouth. Damn, Kanda just really loved Soba. And he was so going to order some today, like everyday.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Or so he thought.

".What did you say?", resounded the Japanese man's deep voice. The anger and frustration in it was almost palpable.

Kanda gripped the bars of the counter tightly, almost bending them. He shook with fury.

A pink-braided head appeared from behind the counter as its owner, the cook, Jerry, trembled in fear, holding his whisk tightly against his chest. Jerry answered, his voice shaking a bit:

"I'm sorry but there aren't any Sobas left. Someone ordered the last remaining serving."

Kanda slammed his fist on the wooden counter:

"Who?", he asked in a threatening voice.

Jerry stuttered: "I-...uhm...I..." but just when Kanda was about to threaten him with his chopsticks, an annoyingly cheery voice reverberated through the room.

"Heyf, Yfuu-faaaan! Comfe siff nefft to me! Ofer here!"

Kanda turned around quickly, wanting to kill the parasite he thought he'd exterminated in the morning. But when he looked at the redhead, his eyes immediately recognized something that shouldn't be in the stupid rabbit's possession.

He walked towards Lavi, feeling no guilt when he saw the bruises and scratches he'd given Lavi for interrupting the nice time he had had with Allen earlier in the morning. His face didn't show any emotion as he halted in front of the stupid genius.

Lavi thought this absence of anger meant that his Japanese 'friend' had forgiven him for the incident in the shower room. Well, that was what he thought before hearing the long-haired raven talk.

"Lavi. What is this?", said the samurai-lookalike while pointing at Lavi's plate.

The redhead smiled dumbly, lifted his chest proudly and announced in a glorious tone:

"Thiff? Thiff iff FJerry's delifious, extfa-spfeffial Sfoba, of courfe! - He grinned -, FJerry told me I waff lucky 'cuz I gof fe laft porffion o-...".

Lavi stopped in mid-sentence. Oh god, now he noticed the tick over Kanda's eyebrow. And now, way too late, he noticed the absence of Soba in his mate's hands.

Kanda crossed his arms, gripping them. He looked at the now sweating and trembling Bookman Jr. and said in a deathly tone:

"Yes? Please, go on. What were you saying about your helping being the last one? Did you just say that you were lucky? - he cracked his fists and smirked – I don't think so, Rabbit stew."

He lunged forward, easily catching the escaping redhead. Lavi cried and struggled against Kanda's hold:

"Pleaff, lef go of me! Y-you can haff ffe S-Sfoba! Pleaff don'f hurf me!"

The pissed off Japanese teen let Lavi fall on the ground and raised an eyebrow; smirking arrogantly.

"Ewww, you really think I'd eat something you touched with your infected fork? But you know, Usagi* (rabbit), I'm not going to hit you either. I think that's what little Moyashi will do when I'm going to announce him the new addition to his already loaded schedule."

Lavi looked at the demon in front of him, too horrified to speak. He saw Kanda walk towards his room mate.

'Oh no, what have I done?', Lavi thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen had witnessed the scene between Lavi and Kanda, though he couldn't hear what they were saying. Feeling that Lavi deserved to be beaten, he decided that he didn't want to help his redheaded room mate.

'I mean, he interrupted us this mo-... Oh no, uhm, h-he's the reason why I'm Kanda's 'slave'.',

The white-haired teen huffed before returning to his piles of food.

He was about to shove a sweet mitarashi into his mouth when a hand grabbed the skewer. Allen looked up, clearly annoyed.

No one could interrupt the albino while he was having some sweet time with his beloved food. His stomach agreed with that and growled dangerously at the intruder, until its owner saw who it was.

"Oi, Moyashi.", said Kanda while throwing the mitarashi on the pile of empty dishes. The long-haired male sat down on the bench next to Allen. He wiped his hand on a tissue that sat on Allen's lap, making his fingertips brush against 'the Crowned Clown'.

Allen had to concentrate a lot to prevent Crowned Clown from 'activating'. He tried to make himself believe that it was just a coincidence that Kanda was rubbing his crotch under the table, in the middle of the school cafeteria.

"What do you w-want?", Allen asked, not completely managing to hide the tremble in his voice.

Kanda had stopped rubbing his hands 'clean'. He looked at the pale teen sitting next to him, and he really liked the barely suppressed desire in the latter's eyes. He put his elbow on the table and his cheek was cupped by his own hand. The Asian looked at the pile of food in front of them that was keeping everybody from sitting next to Allen and cringed a bit, though his face didn't show it. Kanda shrugged and said with a smirk plastered on his face:

"Well, as there aren't any Sobas left, you'll have to cook something for me, Moyashi. - He looked in Lavi's direction – Thank your room mate for that."

Kanda almost, _almost_ laughed at the face Allen was making. First the boy seemed to be at a loss, then desperation spread across the beautiful face, and finally real fury flamed in those silver eyes.

The albino looked in Lavi's direction, his glare promising that he would make the redhead suffer a thousands deaths. He was thinking of where he would start when a cough brought him back to reality.

"You can kill the rabbit later, Moyashi. Now go cook something for me, I'm starving already.", Kanda said, trying his best to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Allen furrowed his brows and protested:

"But you can Jerry to cook you something else! Why do I have to prepare your goddamn meals?"

Kanda arched an eyebrow. Had the Brit just cursed? He smirked:

"My, my, Moyashi, you shouldn't talk like that to your master. Now, I don't want Jerry to cook something else for me. And I want you to do it because I'm worried that you might get bored if you don't have anything to do during lunch break."

Allen pouted slightly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He glared at Kanda and knowing that he could not win this battle, he asked through clenched teeth:

"What do you want to eat?"

Kanda pondered at bit and answered that he wanted hand-made sushi. Allen groaned in annoyance but then an idea struck him.

Sushis were always accompanied by Wasabi, weren't they? Now, maybe Kanda would like to have an extra-dose of the spicy paste hidden in the rolls. He would surely _love_ that, Allen was sure of it.

The white-haired teen stood up and left his cold food where it was. He smiled brightly at Kanda and chanted:

"I'll soon be back with sushi for you! Oh and Kanda, I'll have to inform you that I sadly got detention for the whole week, so I won't be able to tend to your needs during the two hours following end of class."

He then sashayed towards the kitchen, proud of the pissed off look that had crossed the Asian's face when he mentionned the detentions. Though he halted when Kanda called out for him. Allen turned around, still smiling sweetly.

"Yes, Kanda?", he asked, feigning innocence.

"If you hide some extra-loads of Wasabi in my sushi, your punishment will be extended for two another... _ months._ Now, go to work!", the Japanese teen said blankly, though he was fuming about the detention in his mind.

Allen cursed under his breath.

'Damn, he figured out!'

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen entered the detention room, ignoring the surprised looks the students gave him. Allen had a good reputation at school, and detention didn't fit in the perfect-student-image. But, honestly, the teen didn't give a damn about what others thought of him. He glanced to the teachers desk and noted that the one supervising him would be the Spanish teacher, Tyki. Which meant that the albino could sleep through detention. He greeted the teacher who nodded in acknowledgment.

Allen sat down at a desk next to the window, letting his bag fall on the ground with a thud. He sighed contentedly, feeling his problems – Kanda, Kanda and Kanda – lift a bit from his mind. Allen felt a bit sad, knowing that this was only the first day of his punishment, but he pushed away the thought, trying to enjoy the two Kanda-less hours lying ahead. He laid his head on the desk and heard M. Tyki say something about leaving to stalk a cute rabbit. He closed his eyes as the teacher left him alone in the room and was about to drift in a deep sleep when he heard the door being slammed open. He lifted his head, prepared to scold the brute who just came in but when his eyes caught the intruder, he only felt like crying and jumping through the window.

Kanda. A smirking Kanda. Sexy smirk, if Allen dare say. Wait...

'What the hell?'

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda looked at Allen with a smug expression. Seriously, did the beansprout really think he could escape his punishment by getting detention? But no, he couldn't escape.

It had been a real pain in the ass to get detention. When Kanda had gone back to class after his lunch (delicious sushi prepared by his sprout), he's taken a chair and smashed a desk with it, reducing it to piles of dust. He deemed that this was enough of a reason to be sent in detention. But, apparently, his teacher, the coward Krory, had not dared giving him a punishment. The furious Japanese teen had to force him to sign a detention paper.

It had been a real pain, but seeing Allen's expression made it definitely worth the pain.

The albino had a beautiful face at all times, but especially when he was sad or happy. Knowing that Allen would never smile for him, Kanda did all it took so that he could see the beautiful sorrow on the pale face.

Okay, maybe Kanda had a sadistic side.

"Bakanda! What are you doing here?", Allen said, jumping up and slamming his fists against the desk, almost making his pink chewing gum fall out of his mouth.

Said teen approached the shorter teen's desk and deadpanned:

"Because I got detention, obviously."

Allen's vein popped and he growled at Kanda.

"Oh, really? What a coincidence that you got detention just the same day as me, hm?", he said, trying to keep his voice and anger down.

Their bodies had come closer during the exchange of threats. Kanda noticed immediately, but was disappointed to see that Allen didn't react at all, completely blinded by his anger.

The taller teen kept his face blank and sat down on Allen's chair. He crossed his legs over the desk and also crossed his arms behind his head. He looked outside, enjoying the view.

The younger male faced him and started yelling again:

"What the hell are you doing there! It's my place!"

His fists were glued to his sides, shaking with fury.

Kanda sighed and looked at him:

"Come on, no need to yell, Moyashi. Now shut up and massage my back."

The Asian returned to contemplating the snow outside, leaving a dumbfounded and very angry sprout trying to comprehend what he just heard.

"What did you just say, you jerk?", Allen screamed from the top of his lungs.

Unfortunately, he couldn't stop the pink bubble gum from escaping his mouth. Before anyone could react, Kanda felt a wet, slick _something_ on his bangs.

A _pink _something. Now, Kanda wouldn't mind something wet and pink coming out of Allen's mouth touching him if it was his tongue. But this was a goddamn bubble gum.

He was so going to kill Allen for that, even if he was his crush.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay, he said he would kill him, but Allen happened to be really convincing. When Kanda had lunged towards the boy, this one had assured him that he was really good at taking gum out of hair. The puppy eyes had convinced the Japanese teen.

Now both males were sitting, Kanda on the chair and Allen straddling his lap, and the long-haired raven had to admit that he didn't dislike the position they were in. In fact, he absolutely loved it and Kanda the Second couldn't agree more even if he tried to stay calm.

Kanda opened his eyes and met with silver eyes that were concentrating on the bubble gum in his bangs. Allen's white brows were furrowed in concentration and once again the clueless boy didn't notice the distance or the lack of it between the two of them.

The taller of both males tried his best not to jump the albino on the spot, because he didn't want to scare the boy. But the one-centimeter-distance separating their noses made it difficult, very difficult. It took all of Kanda's willpower.

But then again the Asian had self control, so he was resisting the temptation. That is, until the pale younger student stuck his pink tongue out as he was focusing on the bubble gum.

This made the already aroused raven snap.

Kanda moved forward and captured the pink lips in front of him. He took advantage of the opening caused by a gasp and pushed his tongue in the younger male's mouth ungracefully.

His tongue discovered the wet cavern clumsily, as it was Kanda's first kiss. Allen's lack of response indicated that it surely was his first one too. The Asian teen moved his tongue against the albino's, trying to get a reaction. Finally, Allen woke from his passive state and started to kiss back, though his tongue moved around hazardously.

After some time, both gained more confidence, making them press against each other harder and kissing with a bruising force. Kanda loved the sweet taste of Allen's soft mouth and the silver-eyed teen loved the fiery taste of Kanda. Their lungs screamed for oxygen but they refused to separate.

However, when the older male's hands trailed up Allen's thighs and under the teen's shirt, the latter broke their kiss, as he was surprised by the cool touch on his back.

A short trail of saliva still connected the panting boys.

Allen made no motion to escape, to Kanda's great delight. The shorter teen just looked straight in his eyes and asked:

"What...hah...? Wh-why?", he panted.

Kanda was a bit lost, not knowing what he should answer, though he knew that question would eventually come. He broke the eye contact, feeling uncomfortable, but letting his hands rest on Allen's hips nonetheless.

The albino felt the discomfort of the other.

'Okay, this is strange... Why would Kanda kiss me? I mean, he hates my guts, but he's surely not cruel enough to want me to believe he loves me... Ugh, well...', he looked downwards and was reminded of Beansprout Jr's presence. He felt ashamed, and shifted a bit, while feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

This didn't go unnoticed. Cobalt eyes caught the blush and the look towards their nether regions. He felt his own cheeks warm at the thought of Allen ogling his crotch. Oh god, even if he didn't regret kissing the Walker sprout, he sure scolded himself because the kiss had brought such a heavy silence with it.

Allen's mind started going in circles, making its owner dizzy. The teen didn't mind the kiss, not at all, but he couldn't understand the tightening of his pants. Nor the one occurring in Kanda's pants. He shrugged. The older raven was hot, and even if he probably didn't love the albino, the latter could still enjoy the moment.

Reddened lips came closer to Kanda's mouth. Midnight blue eyes opened widely, not believing what was happening: Allen wanted to kiss the guy he called a jerk at best times? Willingly? Not that Kanda complained about it. He was absolutely delighted.

They kissed again, but this time the seemingly innocent albino became bolder, which encouraged Kanda to touch him more. The slightly darker hands caressed a slender yet muscular chest, making their possessor moan into the kiss. They lightly touched the whitehead's stiff nipples and trailed down his toned abs, stopping just above the belt.

While Kanda caressed his crush, the latter mirrored the Japanese's movements, as he wasn't sure of what he should do. A rub on his still clothed erection made his hips buckle and his legs shake so much that they gave away. The small fall made Kanda's and Allen's lower regions rub against each other, giving birth to a series of low groans and moans.

Both teens, one as inexperienced as the other, moved to their opposite's belt, but their hips continued to thrust one against each other.

They were about to continue disrobing each other when they heard foot steps approaching the class room. Both quickly separated, fixed their clothes and tried to look impassively at M. Tyki who had just entered the place.

Their Spanish teacher smirked a bit but didn't mention their flushed faces and bruised lips; they had obviously made out. But the tanned man didn't want to embarrass them. He announced:

"Boys, detention is over, you can go back to your _room_. See you tomorrow."

He had talked about one room on purpose, though he knew that the Walker kid lived with his sweet rabbit. And he hoped they would get the hint. He then waved goodbye and left the room, letting the two teens alone.

A pregnant silence settled down in the room. Kanda glanced at Allen who was busy playing with a strand of white of hair.

Allen smiled, though it was shaky and, not knowing anything better to say, voiced out loud:

"Well, at least you don't have chewing gum in your hair anymore."

He scratched the back of his head, still smiling awkwardly.

The silence returned, this time already pregnant and in the 9th month and about to deliver.

Kanda rolled his eyes and came closer to the albino. He tried to supress the lust in his voice and asked:

"My room?"

Allen jumped up, with his bag already in his hand, and he nodded furiously.

Both left the room and headed towards the dorms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Immediately after Allen had entered his room, Kanda locked the door of his room. He was grateful for having a room for himself alone.

He checked if the door was really locked. It was. The Asian smiled, satisfied.

'At least, the stupid rabbit won't be able to barge in.'

Kanda turned around and saw his crush sitting up straight on his bed, looking really uncomfortable. This made the Japanese teen chuckle as he also felt kinda embarrassed. He had no knowledge except the stuff Lavi had told him about male sex. He sat down next to his white-haired 'slave' and pressed slightly against his neck so that both could kiss again.

Kissing sounded like a good start. The following things would eventually come instinctively.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Half an hour later, Allen was sitting on the bed, his naked back pressed against the cold stone wall. He panted as Kanda straddled him and kissed him passionately.

The older teen kissed the pale male on the mouth a last time, then his kisses trailed to the white-haired teen's jaw and finally stopped at the beginning of his neck. Kanda breathed in the sweet smell of his crush, and started nibbling the tender skin with his teeth. He bit hard enough to draw a few droplets of blood, making the younger male groan with want. He then licked the bleeding wound, as if he wanted to apologize. This made Allen moan again, making Kanda the Second and Crowned Clown even harder than they already were.

Kanda groaned, but refrained from touching his clothed erection. Instead, he moved his hands over the pale abs in front of him. His fingers were trembling with excitement and maybe a bit of fear, but the excitement was bigger than the fear, so he continued. Kanda felt his heart clenching when Allen pushed him slightly away.

Allen looked at the taller male's trousers, deciding that they were only a nuisance. His moist fingers started fiddling with the buckle, trying to undo the pants. Finally the belt came off, followed by trousers.

Kanda stood there, only wearing dark boxers that didn't leave a lot to imagine. Allen took the sight in, his chest fluttering when his eyes trailed over the well-built chest, the tall body and well, the other one's erection. He felt blood rush towards his cheeks and his crotch once again. He closed his eyes in embarrassment, not noticing that Kanda was once again leaning over him, putting his hands on the sides of Allen's head, against the wall. The long-haired raven kissed the albino once again before undoing the latter's trousers. Because Kanda wasn't going to be the only one standing in boxers. He had his dignity. Though it wasn't really needed in this situation.

Allen's trousers soon met the ground, right next to the other discarded clothes. Kanda gave Allen's clothed crotch a rub, liking the sound that came out of the teen's mouth. He slipped the albino's boxers off and started caressing the stiff cock. The shorter male groaned and in embarrassment crossed his legs, making it difficult for the Japanese male to touch his 'Crowned Clown'.

Black eyebrows furrowed and dark blue eyes narrowed. He looked at Allen:

"What is it, sprout? Now's not the time for weewee, you know?"

Allen smiled a bit, then his smile fell as he shifted a bit. He spoke:

"Uhm, I'm not comfortable with being the only one who gets pleasured. You understand...?"

Silver eyes quickly averted and started studying the ground. Kanda rolled his eyes and kissed the younger teen roughly. He then put his head against Allen's neck, hiding his face from the other's view.

"Fine, just do what you fucking want."

Allen smiled shyly, then gulped nervously as his hands caressed the muscular tattoed chest, moving down to the waistband of the black boxers. His fingertips slipped in the underwear. Allen felt Kanda shiver a bit. He felt more confident again as he slipped the black cloth off.

Silver eyes widened when they saw the big length that stood proudly. The pale male's fingers caressed the tip softly. The boy blushed again but relaxed when he saw that the handsome Asian was also a bit red and trembling.

Both males sat down on the bed again, legs intertwined and facing each other. They leaned forward and kissed each other again, tongues moving together less clumsly-ly as they slowly got used to the strange dance. Kanda started caressing Allen's cock once again, eliciting moans and groans from the other. He soon started groaning too when Allen's cool and rough hand started pumping his length.

Their rhythm was slow at first but it soon quickened as breathy moans and pants filled the air. Allen's head was on Kanda's shoulder and the latter was sucking at his moyashi's neck eagerly. Yep, _his_ moyashi. That's what the purple bruises on the tender neck indicated, at least.

Kanda felt the white hot pleasure built up in his lower stomach, making him bite harder on the flesh, and making him quicken his pumps on Allen's already leaking cock.

Allen's grip on Kanda the Second became stronger, making the Japanese man lift his head quickly. The desire in his lower parts rose again as he caught sight of the beautiful pale angel in front of him. Silver eyes met cobalt pools. Allen's heart skipped a beat at the sight of a very handsome, sweaty Kanda on whose face bliss clearely spread with every pump.

A final tug on both cocks made the teenagers attain completion together. Both cried out shakily as the white fluids spurted out and on the heaving chests. Kanda and Allen kissed again, their tongues only touching briefly before they broke apart. Their breaths mingled because of their closeness.

Both teens collapsed on the side, making them lie on the matress. Kanda took some tissues out of the box, thanking Kandick for awakening so often, forcing him to keep the box next to his bed. He wiped the white mess on his and his beansprout's stomachs gently, and threw the used papers in the waste paper basket. Then he laid down again and pulled the blanket over himself and the sleepy whitehead. He ruffled the white hair and closed his eyes, feeling contented.

Allen cracked an eye open, looking at the peaceful and beautiful face facing him. He wanted to ask the older teen so many questions but he was so exhaused though what they didn't wasn't something that required lots of endurance.

He shrugged again and snuggled against Kanda's chest, knowing these might be the only and last moments of tenderness he shared with the usually cold Asian.

He smiled, knowing that he was the only one who'd seen the short-tempered man in such a passionnate state.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Did you like it? Sorry, there was no actual sex, but hey teens, first you feel a bit around and after you have some hot and passionnate sex! 's like that (I think). **

**A bit fluffy in the end, but 's okay! **

**Please REVIEW and I'll marry you! Even if polygamy's not allowed in my country... I'll break the rules for you! **

**I'm repeatedly listening to Rasputine's song in the disney movie 'Anastasia'...**

"**Come my minions, rise for your master!" MOUAHAHAHAHA, sorry.**

**Love youuu!**

**Ps: Thank you, Demu-dear, for beta-ing! Man, there were so many mistakes here! I apologize to you too, my dear readers.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heeeey babes! How's it going? **

**I'm really sorry for updating so slowly, but yeah school started again a few weeks ago and I kinda have an author's block (on this story...), but I read that the best remedy was writing...**

**WARNING: This is a LUCKY fill-in chapter. Why? Because I'm fond of Lavi, and I feel bad for making him endure all the beating! And one day before Valentine's day is the perfect time to give him some lovin'. **

**It's a LONG chapter, so I apologize to those who are here to read some Yullen-stuff. **

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter of Yullen, please help me, because I HAVEN'T GOT ANY GODDAMN IDEAS ROAR! (Capslock abuse)**

**Anyway, please READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW! (yep reviews are good for author's blocks... I'm just sayin'...) **

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lavi walked through the halls of his school, hands in his pockets, trying to find something to do. The redhead felt a bit annoyed because he had nothing to do as the library was closed on Mondays and his two best buddies, (though Kanda didn't want to admit that he admired Lavi, according to the redhead), were in detention. And he wasn't. Which meant that he either had to go to Lenalee's or simply die of boredom. Knowing that the first option would end up in a blood bath because of Lenalee's crazy brother, Lavi decided to die from a less painful death. Boredom.

The teen started chanting, as he always did when he had nothing to think about:

"I am boreeeed, bored, booooored, brd, brrrrd, boooowed, bored, bor'd!"

Suddenly Lavi heard a deep chuckle, which immediately made him shut his mouth. The redhead felt a blush settle down on his cheeks. He turned around quickly, frowning a bit because he felt slightly ashamed for being caught, and found himself facing his Spanish teacher, Tyki Mikk.

That startled him a bit, as he hadn't noticed that the man had crept so close to him. The redhead looked up and grinned, easing the frown that had marred his face to seconds ago.

"Hello, sir! What can I do for ya, Mister Mikk?", he said with a cheerful yet more or less respectful tone. Yes, Lavi was smart enough to remember the hierarchy of his school and the consequences for failing to comply to it.

The teacher didn't answer immediately, so Lavi started shifting on his feet, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He could see the teacher observing him carefully. Just when the silence got unbearable, the older man spoke up, his tone deep and warm:

"Hello Lavi. May I ask what you're doing here at this time of the day?"

Lavi scratched his head, and told the handsome Portuguese teacher:

"Oh well, I haven't got anything to do so, uhm, I'm a bit bored."

The curly-haired man tilted his head backwards as he let out a laugh. The sound of it mesmerized Lavi as much as the face of his teacher had.

'Wait, what the hell? He's a guy! No, I'm okay with gay guys but hey! I love boobs!', the teenager tried to reason himself.

He was taken out of his thoughts by the voice of his Spanish teacher:

"Yes, I think your very elaborated song made that clear enough."

The man laughed and made little efforts to keep his chuckles down. That greatly annoyed Lavi, who crossed his arms and frowned again. Right when the teen had thought that Tyki looked cool, the man had to make fun of him. He was about to retort when his teacher interrupted him once again.

The man smirked, and said in a mysterious and silky voice:

"Well, I know something that could keep you busy for a while."

Usually Lavi would had noticed the strange way his teacher spoke and the lust in the man's eyes, but right now, the redhead was really bored and anything that could help him get rid of his boredom was welcomed. Of course, the redhead had not even caught the sexual meaning of the slightly tanned man.

He looked up to at his taller teacher with beaming eyes and a wide smile on his face and asked excitedly:

"Oh! What is it? What is it?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tyki hated supervising detentions the most. Especially when he knew that he couldn't skip because of the snotty brats. Today though was his lucky day. He had to watch over Allen Walker, also known as 'Mister Perfect Gentleman', which meant that he could leave the boy alone in the room without fearing that something terrible could happen.

The man left the detention, not even caring about the second student who still had to come, Kanda Yuu. He smiled, already knowing what he'd do: Stalk his favourite redheaded rabbit and catch him in a dark place. His smile turned into a smirk.

Today was the perfect day for that. Because for the first time, the teen wouldn't be surrounded by his two friends, Gentleman and Mr. I-belong-to-an-anger-management-class.

Actually Tyki had had a... sexual interest in his student ever since his first Spanish lesson at this school. Back then in September, when he entered his classroom, fiery hair, emerald eyes, slightly tanned skin and a very sexy grin had immediately caught his interest. On that day, Tyki swore that he'd make the tall, slender yet muscular teen's body his.

However he'd never gotten the chance to corner the younger male. Until this day.

As the Portuguese walked leisurely through the corridors of the empty school,he heard someone sing.

"I am boreeeed, bored, booooored, brd, brrrrd, boooowed, bored, bor'd!"

Tyki tried to keep his laughter from coming out but a chuckle escaped between his lips. The man smirked madly. Lady Luck sure was on his side today.

He snuck behind the tall redhead, careful to be quiet. Just when his chest was more or less 5 cm apart from Lavi's back, the latter turned around and locked at him angrily. Then, realizing that it was his teacher, Lavi grinned and asked cheerfully:

"Hello, sir! What can I do for ya, Mister Mikk?"

Tyki didn't reply at first as he was busy checking out his student. He absolutely loved the way the boy's black shirt slipped of his shirt to reveal perfect, slightly tanned skin. The loose jeans that rode low on the younger male's hips made the man's pants tighten slightly. But the Portuguese didn't show that, not now that he finally could get what he wanted.

Gold-brown eyes caught the uneasiness of the slightly shorter man, which ripped Tyki out of his thoughts. The man tried to sound casual as he answered:

"Hello Lavi. May I ask what you're doing here at this time of the day?"

Lavi scratched his head, which he did often when he talked to his Spanish teacher, and replied:

"Oh well, I haven't got anything to do so, uhm, I'm a bit bored."

The wonderful song the teen had sung a few moments ago resounded in Tyki's mind. The man first tried not to laugh but not even his attraction towards the Bookman was enough to keep the laughter in himself. As the Portuguese laughed, his head fell backwards and some of his curly black strands fell in his face.

"Yes, I think your very elaborated song made that clear enough.", he said between two laughs.

The angry look on his prey's handsome face made the laughter stop, though with difficulty. Tyki didn't like that look so he decided to put the jokes aside and lure his cute rabbit in his trap.

The man smirked, and said in a mysterious and silky voice:

"Well, I know something that could keep you busy for a while."

The man however didn't think that this phrase that would make Captain Obvious feel proud would work. The boy's excited voice reverberated through the hall when he asked:

"Oh! What is it? What is it?"

Tyki almost threw his fist in the air while singing 'We are the champions' when he saw that he had sparked Lavi's interest. The latter eyed him curiously, the hope for something amusing clearly displayed in his green orbs. The adult felt proud for being able to catch his student with such a stupid and obvious catchphrase. Not that he complained. Because thanks to the teen's incredible momentary silliness, he felt like having the redhead in his bed wasn't just a dream.

Then the taller man put his hand on Lavi's shoulder, turned him around so he wouldn't have to pound the kid in the hall because of the beaming smile that adorned the boy's face and pushed the younger male towards the dorms.

The two of them chatted a bit as Tyki directed Lavi towards the teen's room. At some times the redhead would grin brightly, exposing his pearly white teeth. The kid sure was happy and completely obvious to the tightening of long, slender fingers around his shoulder as they came closer to the room. And of course he didn't notice the hungry look in those honey-brown eyes.

When they were facing the door, Lavi suddenly turned around, his hair tickling Tyki's fine nose. He asked, as if he had had a small flash of intelligence or reason:

"Look Mister Mikk, I'm pretty sure you didn't tell me what we were going to do... Not that I don't trust ya but..."

His emerald eyes narrowed a bit and his stare became suspecting as he scanned Tyki's face for any indication.

The older man's face was emotionless as he drifted in his thoughts. He pondered if he should take it slow and try to know the kid better or if he should jump the kid on the spot.

His eyes caught a nice tongue that flickered over slightly chapped lips.

Oh well, he had never been the patient kind of guy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lavi gulped nervously when he saw his teacher's eyes get thoughtful and darken. The taller man stared in the emerald pools, making their owner lose all ability to think. The redhead felt like one of those stupid shôjo-girls who'd melt right away when their crush looked at them.

Except that in those comics, the guy would always look at them lovingly. Here, Lavi could only see something strange and dark that definitely wasn't affection twirl in the man's golden eyes. Lavi felt like he was going to get swallowed by a really hungry wolf. Not that he minded his teacher's sharp teeth biting him because the guy was really hot. His dark, curly hair, his sexy eyes, his tantalizing smirk and that hot bo-...

'Wait! This ain't the time for these thoughts!', the Bookman yelled mentally at his wild imagination.

Dragging himself back to reality, which seemed a bit scarier than his own rabbits-world, he focused on his superior's face, and noticed that the other was still staring at him without saying anything. The redhead's pink tongue flicked over his dry lips, a thing Lavi always did when he felt nervous.

He heard a deep growl coming from his teacher. Lavi tensed and scratched his neck, smiling awkwardly. He tilted his head to the side, exposing a bigger patch of skin to his teacher. Lavi was sure he heard a snap and next thing he knew, he was pushed inside his room.

The teen could not even react ans he almost fell as he stumbled towards his bed backwardly (not sure of that, hub's), guided by big, slender tanned hands.

Tyki kicked the door shut, not caring to lock it as he knew that no one was likely going to enter the room. That Kanda brat and Allen were surely busy right now. Tyki was not dumb, he had always felt the sexual tension that settled down when the two boys were in the same room. But they really had chosen the best timing for getting detention.

When Lavi fell on the mattress, emitting a small 'oof', Tyki climbed on him, pinning the boy's wrists securely against the bed. His pants grew tighter at Lavi's lost yet needy look. The man took advantage of the teen's lack of response to press his mouth hungrily on Lavi's.

At first, his lips moved fast but then the kiss slowed down, when Lavi started responding. Tyki felt more daring and his tongue licked lavi's bottom lip, asking for a permission to enter. Lavi's chapped lips parted and the two pink muscles clashed together.

'Oh, seems like he's experienced.', the Portuguese man thought. He didn't like that but it sure made things easier.

The man's attention was brought back to those delicious lips that became slicker because of their mingled saliva. For a few moments the tongues battled for dominance, but the groans and moans that escaped Lavi made Tyki more aggressive and soon his tongue found its way through the redhead's wet cavern. The hot and wet muscle moved around, inspecting every patch of the sinfully sweet mouth.

Though Tyki loved kissing, he needed to hear more of Lavi's sexy grunts, so he slid his warm hands under Lavi's shirt. The teacher smirked into the kiss because he had always thought the teen's body would be lean but muscled. And he had been right.

His light caresses weren't resisted, they even were encouraged by Lavi's arched back and his low moans. Just when the slender fingers moved towards Lavi's perk nipples, the boy abruptly stood up, scaring Tyki.

The man's mind started reeling. Was the teen going to escape? Would he run to the police or worse, to the headmaster, and tell them about his teacher's 'sexual harassment'?

Goldish-brown eyes stared right into emerald ones, searching for fright or hatred. He felt relief wash over him as he found none of those, but he still didn't dare to move, not really knowing what was going to happen. Tyki was experienced but some people were too unpredictable.

And Lavi Bookman sure was one of them. Tyki's mouth slacked open (ugh, can't write in English anymore T.T) as the redhead removed his black shirt himself, before bending forwards and opening the dumbfounded teacher's button-up shirt slowly.

When the piece of cloth was removed, Lavi stared at Tyki before smirking sexily, one of his fine eyebrows arched.

Tyki felt like he was going to explode on the spot because of the redhead's change of demeanor. He jumped on the teen, feeling his sanity slip away when their well-built chests rubbed together. He kissed the redhead passionately yet slowly, caressing the toned chest with his fingers, trying to remember the sensitive places that made the Bookman groan. Then he moved his hands to the pink nipples and raked them lightly with his nails, making the younger male jerk up and earning him a strangled moan.

0oOoOoOoOoOoO

Lavi felt soft lips kiss his jaw and move towards his neck. They stopped over his pulse and parted, letting out a hot tongue that was dragged slowly over his very sensitive skin. The sensation was good enough to make him forget the fact that the man lying on him, with a freakin' erection poking his tight, was his teacher and that what they were doing were totally illegal. Soon sharp teeth bit down on his neck, not hard enough to rip his throath open, but hard enough to

It hurt but Lavi wouldn't mind getting bitten once again.

'Woooah, wait a sec'! I'm a masochist? The hell? And what's going on with me? I ...Why did I..take off my shirt.. I-AAANGH', he thought, moaning when he felt Tyki's warm mouth on his nipple.

Lavi felt like he was going to get crazy. And like his jeans were going to rip apart because of the boner he was supporting.

Tyki's hot mouth trailed down the redhead's toned chest, nipping at the skin where his sensitive spots were. Lavi admired Tyki for remembering them all in no time. A warm and prickling sensation invaded his body and headed to his lower stomach, making him overly sensitive.

Lavi's breath came out in pants, making him feel light-headed. And Tyki's hard chest rubbing his hard member wasn't helping _at all!_ The teen almost ripped the curls he held out when their owner dipped his tongue in his navel. And he felt like dying when the older Portuguese moved further downwards, only halting when he arrived at Lavi's waistband.

Lavi took this opportunity to sit up quickly and push Tyki away, though not with brute force. He looked right into Tyki's eyes, and shyly looked away after a few seconds. He blushed and said, his voice trembling:

"L-look Mr. Mikk, you're cool, a great teach' and all, not to mention your sexy bod' but I-I don't think I'm into guys...Y'know, I like girls and boobs and long hair and stuff."

Tyki looked at him thoughtfully, then a cross of a smile and a smirk spread across his face. He moved up to Lavi's lips, kissed them softly than spoke in a calm yet seducing voice:

"Bunny, I'm sorry, I didn't know...-he grinned- "but you don't have to be gay to do this with me!"

Lavi thought about what the man had said, but he wasn't sure if he go further with his teacher. Because if they were caught, both would have great problems. And Tyki didn't see like the relationship-type. The redhead didn't want to be a one-night-stand, as girly as it sounded.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not sure about liking you and stuff...", he mumbled, biting his bottom lip.

Tyki groaned inwardly. Why did the kid have to choose now of all times to tell him that? Couldn't he have said that BEFORE Tyki was all hot and full of lust?

Tyki had to convince him. He was not going to let his prey escape when he was so close to reaching his goal. And the way the boy bit his lip drove him crazy.

The man let out a husky chuckle as he licked Lavi's earlobe. He murmured sensually in Lavi's ear:

"You don't have to like me for this. Besides, I don't believe you when you say that."

"Why?", the redhead asked, feeling his barrier break slowly but surely.

Tyki's hand placed itself on Lavi's crotch, pressing the bulge and giving it a squeeze. Lavi groaned and lifted his hips,desperate for more friction against his erection.

"See?", the Portuguese said. "Let yourself go..", he finally added, before returning to kissing Lavi's chest and stomach. As he felt no rejection, he smirked widely and felt lust come up with even more force. He grunted as even more blood, which was practically impossible, rushed towards his length as an answer to Lavi's low moans.

He slid the button of Lavi's jeans out of the hole and ripped the annoying piece of clothing away, along with the teen's carrot-patterned boxers. He felt amused at the look of shock and shame (surely because of the boxers), but he felt even more pleased with himself when he saw the lustful eyes that bore through him.

The Spanish teacher blew on the proudfully standing length in front of him, and nipped the tip, cleaning it from the leaking pre-cum. He smirked when the boy tensed, letting out a choked moan. Damn, the kid sure was sensitive.

He then parted his lips and took the boy's cock in his mouth slowly, tracing the protruding vein on the underside of the muscle with his warm tongue. Tyki decided that he loved the boy's taste, especially because it was accompanied by moans and grunts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lavi felt like he'd just been engulfed by flames. He felt hot and his breaths became shorter and faster, as Tyki licked him more and took his whole length in his mouth, relaxing his throat.

Lavi wished that he had a bit of control on his body but it stayed a wish. His hips thrust upwards, feeling the urge to bury the erection more in Tyki's hot and nice Spanish teacher gripped his hips and forced them to stay still but they still tried to go up.

A white-hot sensation pooled in Lavi's lower stomach, making the teen moan more.

Lavi could feel the man smile around his crotch. He didn't dare opening his eyes, fearing that he'd just come at the image of Tyki giving him a blow job. The best of his life in fact.

As if he could read his thoughts, the curly Portuguese looked up and let out Lavi's

penis and chuckled at the redhead's disappointed groan. He blew on it, making lavi shiver with delight, and spoke:

"Lavi...open your eyes. And look at me."

Said boy cracked an eye open and looked at Tyki, immediately captured by the man's golden pools. Lavi felt his breath hitch as the man dove back and licked his leaking tip. Long and slender hands gripped their owner's fiery hair. Lavi knew he was close. Suddenly, teeth raked along his whole dick.

The redhead let out a long moan as he felt the iron-hot sensation about to come out.

A appreciative hum reverberated in Tyki's throat, and the vibration brought Lavi over the edge. His white liquid spurted into Tyki's mouth, who swallowed it greedily, not more caring for Lavi's thrusts in his mouth as the teen rode out of his high. The Portuguese licked his lips hungrily and just when he moved his index around Lavi's puckered hole in soothing circles, his phone rang. He groaned, rolled his eyes because he knew that the ring tone was the one programmed for his alarm clock.

He sat up slowly, and ruffled the flaming red hair of the disoriented teen laying in front of him. The Portuguese man passed a hand through his black curls and smirked at his student:

"I'm sorry, I have to leave for a second. 'Have to tell your friends that detention is finished. Stay like that, I'll be back right away, _meu amor_*."

Lavi only nodded and pulled his green blanket over his naked body, wondering about how the older man was going to convince Allen to stay away from his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tyki closed the door behind him automatically, only musing about why he'd let the 'meu amor' slip out of his mouth. The Spanish teacher was pretty sure he didn't love the kid more than for his delicious body. Really delicious body. The man sighed and concentrated on hiding his boner as he walked to the detention room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Spanish teacher left the detention room, trying his best not to laugh. The bright flush and the dear-caught-in-the-headlights-look on his two students' faces had been so priceless. He'd never thought they'd do it in a room where anyone could barge in at any time but well boys will be boys. Especially boys who were full of hormones.

He let a chuckle out as he walked through the empty halls, ready to completely eat his cute rabbit. A dark smirk appeared on his face as he entered the room, making sure to lock the door behind himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Well, you know that Lavi'll get some loving... Rough and fast loving! (laugh)**

**Ps: 'meu amor' = 'my love' in Portuguese. Tyki is Portuguese but he teaches Spanish as it a more common branch than Portuguese.  
><strong>

**I wanted to write a smut-scene but I felt a bit lazy. And sorry, it's NOT BEAT-ED, because, yeah, I felt bad for waiting so long before updating. **

**There might be a lot of mistakes because I don't have a spell-check. **

**REVIEW please, and if you want to criticize me, go ahead! :) If you see any mistakes, tell me! :)**

**Bye bye babes!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Sorry! Between graduation works, exams, moving out of the house and getting used to my life in Japan, I had no courage to update. I also am momentarily not very inspired by Yullen… I didn't even remember what had happened in the story, so I re-read it and thought "Did I really make this up? Hahaha"

BTW: Thanks for the ideas you guys sent me, it's really kind! I'm not going to use all of them, sorry, but still thanks and I don't own DGM.

Thanks for the reviews, story + and fav's!

Enjoy! (and review!)

Chapter 7:

"Oi Moyashi! I'm going to Old man Zû's shop after school. You're coming with.", Kanda said in a bored yet commanding tone. The teen stood in front of Allen's desk, glaring down at the albino who was sitting and writing his homework.

The tall Japanese waited for Allen's nod before turning on his heels and leaving for lunch break. As soon as the long, black hair was out of sight, Allen allowed his head to bump against his desk, while letting a long suffering sigh leave his lips. The silver-eyed teen repeatedly hit his forehead against the hard wooden surface, not caring if his classmates looked at him as if he was a loon.

The British male suddenly stopped the motion and frowned deeply, thinking of all the things that had happened during the week he'd been Kanda's slave. Well, maybe it was more correct to say that he'd _endured _that prick's insufferable temper and manners for more than what he had the patience for. To say that Kanda had been an asshole was an understatement. He'd been worse than the devil would be if he were a girl on her period.

Actually, when he'd woken up from their – he blushed at the memories that popped up in his mind – 'passionate time', he had found his bed to be empty of any hot, sexy, handsome, beaut-, well of Kanda. He'd thought that maybe the other teen had gone to the toilet or to the collective showers, which would have explained the lack of clothes on the floor. However, after one hour or so, the Japanese man had yet to be seen.

After wondering about why Kanda left for so long and why they had done something like that if Kanda seemed to hate Allen's guts so much, the young male had decided to head to his room before looking for his newfound love. He'd put his school uniform back on before rushing out towards his room.

While on his way to his room, millions of thoughts had raced through the white-haired teen's mind: Would Lavi notice something if he were to be in the room? Should he tell him? Why did Kanda leave before he'd woken up?

_Had he been taken in_?

Feeling his heart clench, Allen had shaken his head to clear it of all the dark thoughts ensuing from that last question. He'd finally arrived in front of the door of his room. The British student had combed his hair with his fingers and had tried to straighten his clothes before knocking on the door. He'd waited a few moments for an answer but as he heard none, he'd entered his room.

Silence was the only thing that had greeted him upon his arrival. Maybe Lavi was at the library? The albino had laid his schoolbag on the floor next to his desk and had glanced on the alarm clock displaying 9:00 PM in glaringly red numbers.

'Only one more hour until curfew… Crap, I missed dinner.', the pale teen had groaned in thought before his stomach gurgled, indicating him that he'd indeed failed to fulfill his job as an owner. Rolling his silver eyes, the teen had grabbed a bag of sweet rolls from under his bed.

Munching quietly on his improvised dinner, the teen had stared at his reflection in the mirror, no thoughts polluting his mind. That was until he'd noticed something embarrassing, _very embarrassing_ on his virtual twin. As in ''If Lavi sees this, he'll bombard me with questions until the end of the world''-embarrassing.

_Hickeys. _

The red-turning-into-purple spots covered his neck and a part of his slight exposed chest. Allen had face palmed before sighing. _Of course. _How could he have forgotten them?

The slender male had taken off his uniform in a hurry, not knowing when his roommate would arrive, before slipping into comfortable baggy trousers and a black turtleneck. Right after he'd covered the last hickey by adjusting the cloth, Lavi entered the room.

However the latter didn't even say as much as 'hello' and went straight to his part of the room, letting himself fall on his bed.

Allen had thought it was strange but thought Lavi wasn't as loud and annoying as usual because his grandfather – the owner of the library – had given him loads of works. So, without asking any questions, he had gone ahead and prepared to go to sleep.

The next day and the days after that, Allen had tried to speak to Kanda about the… matter, but the Asian had not let him one opportunity to do so, as he always gave him useless tasks to accomplish. And the hickeys, the only tangible proof of their... time together, had slowly vanished, leaving his neck white and spotless again.

In short, the last few days had been like a daily trip to hell and back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lavi walked through the hallways in a quick pace, almost running. (Yes, his limp had gone away a few days ago, thank you very much.) He navigated through the mass of students, not even thinking about where he had to turn to reach his goal. His green eyes scanned through the halls, looking for a familiar white-head. The usually goofy redhead wore a serious expression on his face, his eyebrows and mouth pulled in a slight frown.

This sight was by no means common. A worried Lavi was actually something no freshman had ever seen, perhaps no junior even. But the handsome young Bookman didn't care about that right now. He had more urgent matters to attend to. Like finding Allen.

'Has he been kidnapped by bullies and locked into a bathroom? Is he in the nurse's office with a life-threatening injury? Could that evil bastard Kanda have done the unforgivable… oh, Allen wouldn't mind that…Where is he?!' Lavi's thoughts were all over the place, bumping each other in his head.

A worried Lavi was never a good thing. But why was he worrying so much?

Why?

_It was already 10 minutes after the beginning of lunch break and Allen wasn't in the cafeteria. _

Lavi finally arrived in front of his best friend's classroom and almost tore the door out of its hinges. His smart emerald pools scanned the area quickly and almost immediately spotted the mop of white hair that lay on a desk next to the window. His legs acted on their own and strived towards the target. Lavi observed his friend a little while. Allen's face was completely relaxed, with only a small string of saliva hanging on the corner of his parted lips, and his back rose and fell slowly, indicating that the boy was sleeping.

'_He is soooo cute. The looks of an angel, I swear…', _Lavi thought. He smiled softly and…

BAM! His hands hit the table with a loud noise, making everyone jump. Allen jerked his head up, while throwing a dirty glare at whoever had dared to wake him from his only moment of serenity.

Lavi smiled at him brightly and said in an annoyingly obnoxious voice:

"Allen~, wakey wakey! It's time to eat your lunch, sweetheart!"

The sleepy boy's stomach reacted on cue. Monstrous growls emanated from it, confirming that it was time for food and that once again, Allen had failed as an owner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few minutes later, Lavi and Allen sat at an isolated table over-packed with various dishes. Usually those would've been gone in a matter of seconds; however Lavi noticed something was not right.

He looked over to Allen, who was keeping his head up with his left hand while his right hand held a fork that pushed the food around on his plate. The teen's mind was clearly elsewhere. One would notice it by the unfocused look in his silver eyes, if the full dishes weren't an indication already. As the younger student played with his food silently, letting out a sigh every now and then, his schoolmates had already started gossiping about his lack of appetite. Even Jerry, the crazy cook who loved the Brit, shot him a few worried looks.

Lavi could hear bits of hushed conversations:

"…never leaves food… the matter? … maybe…pregnant?"

A fine red eyebrow rose. '_Pregnant? Are they serious?', _he thought.

Looking at his friend – usual so bright, now so gloomy – he decided that he needed to know. He already had a suspicion that it was linked to the whole Kanda-ordeal, yet in his haste to avoid Tyki-sensei by all means, he'd not had the time to ask for a recent update on the events.

"Allen?"

No reaction from said boy.

"Oiiii, Allen?" the redhead insisted. Allen's fork stopped playing with a mutilated piece of beef, indicating that Lavi had his attention.

"What's wrong Allen?" Concern was clear in his tone.

Grey pools looked up, right into his own emerald ones and he could see weariness, tiredness, sadness, confusion and the usual, old, inerasable touch of darkness in them. There was also a sprinkle of hurt and anger that came up after a few seconds.

"Why do _you_ care?" said the Brit slowly, an edge of disappointment in his voice.

As Lavi looked at him, perplexed as he'd not awaited such an answer from the usually polite and cheery teen, the latter scanned his face and after seeing no reaction, stood up and left. Not a sound was heard as the slender beauty walked quickly between the rows of tables and students. Only after the door clicked back into its lock the silence slowly but surely dissipated.

Lavi sat on the bench, at loss, and tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Luckily, he had a good brain that would work quickly, even when confused. The redhead stood up with such speed that he almost knocked over a mountain of precariously piled dished. He took after Allen and swore he'd do anything to bring back the good old cheery Allen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Looking for Allen had proven to be an arduous task. For the simple reason that an angry Allen who's trying to hide on purpose and who on top has a bad sense of directions is more invisible than ten Waldo's.

Yet, Lavi was smart and knew how to visualize the things from Allen's point of view, making the task easier. After maybe an hour – the lunch break over since long – Lavi found Allen in a corner of a moldy part of the school's attic.

Needless to say, it took a lot of coaxing to even get Allen to unfold from his foetal position. And even more to get him to explain the issue to Lavi.

Allen surprisingly told the redhead everything, from the never-ending tasks, the thing that had happened a week ago (Allen had blushed a lot during that part and had left out a lot of details.) and the distant behavior afterwards.

His throat tight with unshed tears, the confused teen said:

"I don't get it, Lavi! I mean, first he's an asshole, just like always, being mean and hurtful, calling me names and so on… Then suddenly he kisses me. _And more._ And then he acts distant, as if nothing had happened…"

His voice died out, as he took a deep breath, forcing the ball of sorrow back down his windpipe. Lavi just sat huddled next to him, soothingly rubbing his pained white-haired friend's back in a circular motion. Half of his attention was directed towards his roommate, while another was analyzing all the things he'd heard from Allen and trying to make sense of Kanda's behavior by thinking like his Asian friend would. He felt so guilty for initiating the bet a few days ago.

"Do you… do you think he's done that to hurt me?" a meek voice whispered. As soon as it reached Lavi, the young Bookman let his fist knock lightly against the depressed albino's head.

He'd found the (very probable) reason for Kanda's behavior.

"Of course not, you dummy!" he said, before adding: "More like Kanda has a crush on you."

Noticing Allen's dumbfounded and incredulous look, he grinned and explained:

"Actually I already had my doubts about his feelings for you. I mean, the constant teasing, fighting, and so on… just the kind of things children do to attract their crush's attention. And since Kanda is Kanda, he's probably at a loss about how he should act to get some interaction with you! "

"How would you know something like that? Kanda is not capable of feeling anything but arrogance, hate and anger!", Allen answered, finally woken from his stupor.

Lavi shook his head lightly and let out a breathy laugh:

"Allen… Kanda would never do something like taking a slave to his side just for the hell of it, for the sole reason that he hates being around people. So you have to be really special to him. Besides, doing what he did to you only to hurt you would only damage his image of the manly, stoic, lonesome dude. Not to mention the scene I saw a week ago in the showers… - Allen's face turned to a nice tint of ripe red tomatoes – All of these things, and more, mean one thing: Kanda likes you. And by the looks of it, you do too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen felt his heart and his world stop at once. _Allen? Liking Kanda? _ More than impossible. As impossible as dividing by zero. Kanda was after all the personification of all the things that annoyed Allen: arrogance, hatred towards everything, impoliteness, you name it;

However, he knew that Lavi was right. Otherwise all those things wouldn't have affected him to such an extend…

"But if you like someone, you're gentle to them, right? Not commanding them around as if they were your slave.", he said bitterly, while trying to suppress the feeling of giddiness that rose in his chest.

Lavi looked at him and said:

"Allen, our dear Yuu-chan is an asocial butterfly; he's most likely never seen what normal social interaction looks like, let alone romantic interaction. For example: He told you to come with him to Zû's shop this afternoon, right? In Kanda's mind, this is like asking you out on a date!" the redhead said, his green eyes sparkling with joy.

Once again Allen's world stopped revolving: He had a date with Kanda?

As warmth and blood crept up his neck, face and ears, he could only formulate one sentence:

"And this is how I die."

A/N: No actual interaction between our awkward love-birds, sorry. And a poor attempt at drama. Tadaaaaam.

Please REVIEW!

That way we'll all discover how the date turns out!

REVIEW BABES, REVIEW !

Love.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : (FF decided to randomly erase words...)**

**I'm back! Sorry, but living in Japan is actually pretty time-consuming (I don't mind it though) and I had my college applications to prepare etc… So, sorry **

**BTW ANY IMGURIANS HERE?! PM meeee **

**Okay, be honest: Is it still worth to be uploaded? Because it seems to me as if nobody reads this besides, what, 10 people? **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this crap. (not edited, you've been warned. Point out weird stuff etc : ) )**

Bye.

OoOoOoO

Ever since he'd realized that Kanda actually meant to invite him on a date, in his own way, Allen had felt jolts of happiness coursing through his veins every now and then. His guts felt like they were tying themselves into complex earphones-knots. Allen started walking around aimlessly, since he hadn't been attending the afternoon classes, until he arrived to his room by chance. All along the way, he had thought of Lavi's explanation: It certainly would explain a lot of things, however, the white-haired boy couldn't shake off the feeling that Kanda was playing with him or that something would go wrong eventually.

Lavi's theory which stated that Kanda wouldn't do the things he did if the Brit didn't mean anything to him was plausible. But this is what confused the teen:

Kanda was not capable of feeling anything besides hate, anger and arrogance. He had been, ever since their first encounter, the perfect incarnation of an evil, heartless, destructive demon with a serious anger-management issue.

Allen felt his head spin from the overload of contradictions Kanda was. Ruffling his hair- eyes closed and breathing out to clear his mind - Allen stood up from his bed where he'd previously been lying and murmured under his breath:

"I have more serious matters to attend to right now."

He headed towards his and Lavi's small bathroom to fix his hair and clean his face. And brush his teeth, since the crying had left a bitter taste in his mouth. As he passed the black plastic comb through his thick white hair, the teen mused about things such as: 'What clothes should I wear? Maybe that black shirt and those loose joggings? No, too casual. Those slacks with a white shirt? No, certainly not. Don't want to look like a guy on his first sleep-over at his girlfriend's house… Oh well, bloody hell, what do I care! It's not like we're together or something…sigh…Wait, why did I just sigh like that? …ACK SHUT UP, ME!'

Allen slapped his cheeks before glaring at the mirror, deciding that he looked good enough, before turning around and grabbing a few random items from his wardrobe. He quickly slipped into some slim black jeans that rode a bit low on his hips, combining them with a slim-fitting V-neck T-shirt and a uniform style black and red jacket. Knowing that looking at himself at the mirror to check out the result would only slow him down; he put his phone and wallet into his back pocket and rushed out of the room.

But not before snatching a snack from his secret stash.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen ran through the streets to arrive on time at his 'date' with Kanda. He'd completely forgotten how far from the dorm Old Man Zû's shop was and had overestimated his sense of directions. As his feet dashed across the pavements and his silver eyes focused on the street signs so that he'd find his way back in case he was lost, the white haired Brit – in a hurry – didn't notice the other person coming around the corner.

The stinging pain caused by his clash with the other as well as his crash against the solid ground tore him out of his bubble. Allen looked up, eyebrows raised in confusion, and tried comprehending the situation. In front of him sat a teen – maybe a bit older than him – who was frowning and whining while rubbing his shoulder.

The still unknown male had thick, raven hair similar to his own, tan skin and perfect white teeth that were visible thanks to the grimace the man was sporting. Black pants clad long legs and a crisp white shirt wrapped around a lithe but definitely muscled body. Allen felt like he'd met the guy before, or somebody who looked a lot like him.

But suddenly, as if lightening had struck him, Allen jolted and grasped in what situation he was. His cheeks flushed and he bowed a few times before standing up and offering his hand to help the other male stand up:

"I'm deeply sorry! I wasn't watching where I was running because I was concentrated on the way and – I'm so sorry!"

Silvery golden eyes looked up to meet Allen's concerned, remorseful gaze. Once again, Allen felt like he'd been pinched. _Tykki Sensei?_ There was no doubt that the man who was looking up to him was his teacher…. Or a younger version, to be more accurate. While Allen was staring at him, the grimace caused by the pain changed into a full-blown grin.

The older male grabbed the pale hand and pulled himself up, standing a few centimeters over Allen.

Allen frowned and thought bitterly: 'Tch, another person who's taller than me.' Yes, it annoyed him a lot since he was self-conscious about his height. Especially since Kanda always pointed it out.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not really injured or something… are you?" said the male in a polite yet cheery tone.

The albino only shook his head. He had hurt himself but he didn't want to make the other worry and also, it'd slow him down for his meeting. He was about to tell the other man that he was really in a hurry when the Tykki-lookalike said:

"Say, you look like you're lost. Do you want me to help you?" he then smiled brightly "I know this city like the back of my hand since I've lived here since I was born."

Allen glanced at his watch then decided that it wouldn't hurt him to accept the other's help. The teen seemed kind enough though there was something about him that put Allen off. He didn't know what it was but it was like he couldn't trust the man's smile. Allen frowned internally. How impolite to think something like that. He shrugged before answering, a bit embarrassed:

"Uhm, well, I really need to be at Old Man Zû's in a few moments but I honestly have no idea about where I am… and if I'm late, I'll be killed or tortured… or both." He cringed at the thought of Kanda punishing him by adding two more weeks to his enslavement.

_This cannot happen_, the Brit thought.

"Please, help me, if it doesn't bother you. I'd be extremely grateful for that." He pleaded the older male.

The still unnamed tanned teen grinned even more, if that was possible, and patted Allen on the shoulder. The touch was gentle and lingered a bit longer than it should have but Allen thought none of it.

"Zû's, huh? There's a shortcut from here. Should take five minutes to go there from here." He said and then grabbed the relieved white haired student's arm while marching in the opposite direction from where the latter one had been going.

They walked at the older teen's leisurely pace to Allen's annoyance. But since it was supposed to take a few minutes only, he supposed he could endure it. During their chat, Kanda's temporary slave learnt that the other was called Neah, that he was a senior at Allen's school and that he loved playing the piano more than everything in the world. Allen slowly warmed up to him as they seemed to have a lot of things in common, and even laughed at the small stupid jokes his senior was telling. In a way, the raven teen reminded him of Lavi: smart but funny. How could he not be interested in making friends with someone like that?

Finally, they arrived in the street where the shop was. Neah turned to Allen and with a fond smile said:

"Well, here you are. Do you think you'll remember the way to the shop?"

Allen flushed and jokingly scowled:

"It's five meters away! I think I can manage." He then pouted before cracking a smile.

The tanned senior laughed then ruffled the white mop of hair before announcing that he had to leave and go in the other direction.

As they parted and made promises to hang out eventually at school, Allen felt a fuzzy warm feeling of happiness. Of course, since he'd made a new friend with whom he seemed to be on the same wavelength. He raised his hand and waved goodbye before turning around and jogging to the place where he was supposed to meet up with the monster of his dreams, Kanda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After their unsurprisingly uneventful errand – except for a few insults and a small fight – Kanda and Allen left Old Man Zû's in silence. The Asian, true to himself, scowled and glared at everything that appeared in front of him whereas Allen frowned lightly, but kept his frustration from appearing on his face.

The British teen felt continuous stabs aiming for his stomach and heart.

'_Pff, how stupid of me to think that Kanda would be acting nice. I mean, it's not like he ever called this a date either. Ugh, damn Lavi for getting my hopes up. And damn me for believing him.'_ he thought morosely. Except for a few insults and glares, Kanda had not even tried interacting with him, which made the silver eyed male wonder why he would even ask him to come with.

Yes, because the Japanese guy being who he was, he hadn't allowed the shorter one to carry the items he'd bought at the shop, saying that he was "too fucking stupid to even walk straight let alone carry something."

A sigh escaped pink lips, heavy with a mixture of disappointment, anger, frustration and confusion. Unfortunately, the sound didn't go unheard to the long-haired teen.

With a sharp motion, his head turned to Allen, long silken strands of black hair whipping in the air, and grumbled:

"What, beansprout?"

Said beansprout jumped in surprise, before trying to regain his composure. He glared back at dark blue eyes which he secretly wanted to gaze at for hours.

"Nothing that should concern you, Jerkanda", he mumbled before going back to staring at the concrete floor as they walked back to the dorm.

At that the Asian teen tch-ed. See, he was trying to be nice to his lovely albino crush and the small cute-… _sprout_ was being rude? Anger rose in Kanda's chest and before being able to comprehend what his body was doing, his hand grabbed Allen's smaller yet muscled shoulder and jerked him around.

"You better fucking tell me what the fuck is wrong with you! You behaving like a woman is fucking pissing me off, sprout!" he hissed at the British teen of his (wet) dreams who looked back at him, grey eyes widened in shock. Those pools suddenly hardened to look like steel and narrowed:

"Bloody hell, Bakanda, I just told you that no- ",he hissed back before being interrupted by his growling stomach. They both just stared at the source of that inhuman sound in perplexed silence before blood rushed to the albino's cheeks. He fixed his gaze on a pebble on the floor because he couldn't deal with the condemning glare that Kanda surely sported. After a few seconds and no snarky remark coming from his crush, Allen dared to look up and again was taken aback by the sight that greeted him. He'd never seen that: Kanda still stared at him, but his nose was crinkled, his eyebrows frowned even more than usual – as if he was concentrating hard – and his upper teeth bit down on his peach colored lip.

'_He looks like he's trying not to laug-… wait, wait, wait, this is _Kanda_, he doesn't know what laughing is! …Maybe he has to sneeze?', _Allen mused, trying to reason with himself. After a few seconds, he nodded to himself. '_Yeah, that's probably it.'_

As Allen waited for his ''master'' to snap out of whatever trance he was in, he studied the fine nose, the healthy flawless tan skin and the blue eyes that reminded him of the midnight sky. The latter suddenly widened before returning to their normal size as their owner coughed awkwardly. He then grabbed the even more confused Allen's arm and tugged on it, walking towards a park that was on their right.

"Wait, where are we going? The dorm's not there!" Allen stuttered while trying not to stumble over his own feet. He started panicking, thinking that maybe Kanda would kill him for witnessing… whatever it was that he saw. Sweat gathered on his forehead and his hands dampened at the thought of dying at such a young age, in a park. Well, at least the last thing he would see would be a beautiful Asian.

The thoughts flitting around in his mind almost made him miss Kanda's reply:

"You're hungry, right? Your fucking stomach's loud as shit. Could wake up the dead", he mumbled.

Allen blinked at the answer and tried looking at his crush's face, which was difficult since the taller male was practically running in front of him with his expression hid behind his long bangs. Allen squinted his eyes, since he couldn't see well because the night was slowly falling. Were Kanda's ears turning red? No way. He was seeing things.

After walking down the main path of the park for less than five minutes, they arrived in front of a Takoyaki shop that stood as alone and lonely as the author of this fic in the darkness save for some lanterns illuminating the stand.

The small shop should have looked creepy. However Japanese lanterns, a few wooden panels with the menu written on them in a thick black writing, ornaments here and there and a beautiful smiling woman standing behind it made welcoming. As they approached the small food stand, the smile on the blood red painted lips got even bigger and their owner said in a smooth voice:

"Irasshaimasen. Welcome to Anita's. What can I do for you too?", she asked politely.

Kanda didn't even glance at the choices before ordering a few servings of normal takoyaki as well as 'negi' flavored ones. The shop lady didn't even flinch at the huge amount she had to prepare while turning around the balls of dough and octopus in their molds. Allen felt as if his stomach was gnawing on itself as the delicious smell reached his nose.

His Japanese crush looked at him from the corner of his eye, trying to decide if he thought it was cute or disgusting to see the albino drool at the pretty normal sight – in his opinion – of Japanese food. He looked at the delicate yet definitely male face, that still had some traces of childhood like a bit of cheek fat left. The usually pale yet healthy looking skin glowed and shone like gold thanks to the warm light of the lanterns, the thick white eyelashes that framed big shiny silver gems glittered and an expression of anticipation was painted all over the face of the shorter teen.

Deciding to check if his self-control had finally become stronger again, he dared to let his eyes go further down. For that and… for science… He took in the slim-fitting V-neck that made him remember their good time a couple of weeks before. He felt his cheeks rush but thought that as long as the blood went upwards it'd be easier to explain than a boner.

Especially since he was wearing his loose joggings.

Kanda felt sweat starting to gather on his forehead. Would his eyes and brain be okay if he looked further down? He really couldn't chance it since – even though he was no expert in relationships – he was pretty sure that Allen was mad at him for ignoring him after that night. Who wouldn't be? He sighed but knew that resistance was futile. Though HE was the master, sometimes Kanda the Second managed to take over for a few seconds.

And that he did.

Allen shuddered, feeling like someone was insistently eye-raping him. He wanted to see if it was the handsome male next to him but thought it was most unlikely. Furthermore, he couldn't take off his eyes from the delicious sight in front of him. Therefore he decided to just let it slide.

On the other side, said handsome raven couldn't keep his midnight blue eyes from raking over Allen,'s toned body. The way the shirt hugged the lithe frame and the toned arms that he'd love to pin down was making him feel a bit hot. But when his sight adventured further down south, he lost it. The black skinny jeans left little if not nothing to imagination thanks to the way they wrapped around that nice butt and those thin, toned legs. Talking about wrapping around, he wouldn't mind those legs doing that around him as tightly…

'Stop the fuck there, you asshole!', Kanda yelled mentally at his brain. But it was too late: The images the gorgeous teen brought up in him had made the blood go down down down where Kanda the Great had demanded it.

However, before he could think of a strategy to make it seem invisible to the younger male, the shopkeeper Anita chimed:

"Your order's ready!"

Kanda's head snapped up so fast that Allen thought he had had a seizure. The taller Asian had a look on his face that came close to panic, he observed. Maybe he was worried about the bill?

But the Japanese man woke up from his trance and reached for his wallet to pay for the food. As he handed the exact amount of money to the woman (Yes, it saved him time, okay?) the albino suddenly said:

"I- I'll give you back the money when we're back at the dorm, I promise!"

Dark blue orbs narrowed while fine black eyebrows frowned. They scrutinized the face of the British student before they rolled and their owner replied in a harsh tone:

"No, it's on me."

Allen flushed at the unexpected act of kindness and was about to oppose but the scowl on the other's face told him to be wiser and simply accept. He sighed and settled for a simple thank you as they walked further down the path, where light was getting scarcer and scarcer since night was falling and the trees were keeping more than just a bit of moonlight from reaching the duo.

After more or less fifteen minutes of walking, Kanda stopped and pointed at a pond that glittered thanks to the moonshines. Talk about cliché.

"We'll sit there," he said before settling down less than a meter from the water. Allen approached him uncertainly, his heart beating so loud that he thought Kanda would hear it.

_'This place… we're alone. It's night. Oh my god, calm down, Allen, calm down. You're making up things!'_ Various thoughts – ranging from cute to dangerous and from there to more shameful ones – flitted in his head.

"The fuck, Moyashi! Just sit the fucking hell down now, damn," grumbled the sitting teen. He then patted the grass next to him and Allen went to install himself next to him.

Silently, they opened the boxes of Takoyaki, letting the smell invade their senses. The Japanese male – used to that food since it was from his home country – slowly munched on the salty dough balls while Allen, tasting the thing he quickly named "A miracle" for the first time, started gobbling down the food, not even munching more than once or twice on them.

When he was done with his share – which actually consisted of more than ¾ of the order – Allen looked at the pond. Not a word escaped his lips, since he didn't want to ruin the moment of peace. His eyes followed the calm movement of the water caused by the light breeze. The way the moonlight shone on the surface made him feel relaxed and fascinated him with its simple beauty. The pond seemed to be deep and made of silver and black ink. It was captivating.

Next to him, Kanda finished his meal at last, swiping his mouth clean while never leaving Allen from his view. The other teen was smiling to himself and for once, the always present background of sadness in his eyes softened.

Kanda might be socially awkward but he was quite the observer when it came to the few things he was interested in.

As he watched the other teen, he noticed the contrast with the view he'd been offered at the stand. Now, instead of being bright as gold, his crush was tainted in silver, making him look almost perfect and pure. If it wasn't for that damn blob of mayonnaise on the corner of his mouth.

He wouldn't have minded it if it had been Lavi, but since this was the main character of his wettest dreams, it was disturbing. Don't blame him: The darkness of the place as well as the location of the thick white substance made it difficult to not jump his temporary slave. Not to forget that he was a sexually frustrated teenager overcharged with hormones. So, Kanda did what every average guy would have done.

"Hey, Moyashi," he said, breaking the silence and making the other's head shoot up. The younger teen looked at him with a puzzled look on his face before asking:

"I told you not to call me Moyashi! And, _what_?"

Like he said, he did what every normal fellow would have done in his situation: He stuck his hand in the water and splashed a huge load of it in Allen's face.

What? Again, can't blame him, he didn't know how an average guy managed a situation like his own.

A surprised squeal left Allen as a wave of lukewarm water hit him. He didn't know why the water wasn't freezing at this time of the year, but his brain wasn't functioning well enough to answer that. After getting over the shock, he glared at Kanda and yelled:

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" He scowled deeply, about to hit his crush. He was furious, absolutely fuming.

But the other's lame reply cut off all thoughts of murder:

"You… had some mayo on your sprout face…", the latter mumbled, seemingly embarrassed.

Allen's anger vanished in a second at the sight of an awkwardly fidgeting Kanda and he smiled brightly.

"It's okay. Thank you for telling me, Jerk."

Said jerk looked at him in surprise. No, this was not possible. He looked at the albino teen, trying not to come just at the sight of a now transparent wet T-shirt and the way the white locks framed Allen's beautiful face. He felt suspicious and had all the rights to be since just a second later, a wave of water splashed against his own body.

Allen sniggered and looked at him with the look he wore at poker.

"You had something on your face… oh sorry, it _is_ your face, actually." He smirked at the perplexed Asian.

He heard Kanda's temper snap as the other lounged at him.

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have done that.

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the cliffie right before the smut.**

**Okay, so, I actually intended to put the smut scene in this chapter, but the chapter would have become way longer than the ones before so I decided to cut it in two.**

**Don't worry though, the next part shouldn't take more than 1 or 2 weeks to be up but hey, if you really want the smut, you know what to give me… NO, NOT OREOS! **

**REVIEWS! Well, reviews and oreos would be cool too.**

**Bye and see you in a very few days! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WARNING: MALE ON MALE ACTION AHEAD. DON'T READ IF YOU'RE NOT 18! (what a lie hahahahah) AND NOT EDITED!**

**I said I'd deliver. And here it is. To think that I had to **_**threaten **_**you with smut so that you'd review… **

**BTW, I have no idea of where the plot is going so well, sorry for that. Never thought it'd be longer than three chapters to be honest. **

**Anyway, thanks for the oreos (we also have them in Belgium but I started liking them when I came to Japan) and reviews, story alerts, fav's…**

**MORE OF THEM, MA BABIIIIIES! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAARGHHHHHHH COUGH COUGH COUGH.**

_**(If there are words missing, it's because FF decided to eat them up, I swear **____**)**_

**Enjoy!**

Wasabi 9:

Allen felt Kanda's ice cold glare on him as he tried not to look in the long haired male's general direction, which was kind of difficult considering that the Japanese man looked absolutely godlike with his long, black hair plastered over his whole – equally as drenched – hard chest and back. The bangs wrapped around the strong shoulders and made the frightened albino want to grip them.

'_Why in the world is he even more handsome when he's wet? Usually, people look bloody horrible, with their nose running and flat hair and a stupid look that could make Goofy envious!', _the teen thought, his heart faster and his blood rushing up to his cheeks. He bit his lip, not really sure if he was hoping to be executed quickly or if he expected something else. Like, something more… warm? He shuddered in excitement but tried to not let his Crown Clown activate. It would be too awkward if in fact he was going to be killed. Kanda would think that he liked the pain. And what if his erection wasn't gone at his funeral? What would the guests think?!

Allen halted, staring blankly before blinking a few times and shaking his head.

'_I think of the strangest things sometimes, huh?'_, he mused.

All the while, the man of his thoughts stared at him. He smirked because his crush seemed all flustered and guilty. It awakened his sadistic side as well as shot a rush of adrenaline to his arousal. But even if he enjoyed having such a power on the albino, it annoyed him that the other wouldn't look at him. He wanted the attention to be on him, for once, and that would not work if Allen kept staring at the trees around them. So, finding no other effective way to bring the shorter male back to him, Kanda approached him slowly – Allen didn't notice anything – and just like every guy given the opportunity to kiss his crush, he put his hands his shoulders. Allen tensed but said nothing. For a few seconds, the Japanese student could feel the warm skin through the damp fabric and remember a bit what the muscles there felt like. However Kandick being Kandick, he gave those tantalizing shoulders a good shove, resulting in the lighter male falling in the pond with a splash.

Satisfied with his incredible wits and flexibility in awkward situations, the samurai-lookalike sat back and waited for his beloved, now literally wet dream to come up and yell at him with that sexy pout that made his blood boil. Yes, it was one of the reasons why he picked up a lot of fights with the Brit.

After thirty seconds and still no white mop of hair in sight, the smirk on his face vanished gradually before turning into a scowl. He couldn't help but feel a 'tiny' bit worried. His hands gripped the slippery grass at the border before he leaned further over the water to see where the fuck the sprout was.

"What the fu-…!", he yelled when a hand broke through the surface, gripped his wrist and pulled him in. Like in the fucking movies.

Months later, the raven would still wake up in the night, shivering and sweating in remembrance. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone, even not himself.

Once he was completely underwater, he gave a powerful kick with his legs and managed to get back to the surface. He was still wearing his shoes and clothes that weighted a lot and made the swimming difficult as hell. He grasped the border then glared at his surroundings only to spot a smirking _sprout_ who visibly had a death wish.

'_Okay, the Moyashi's fucking cute but this look is goddamn motherfucking downright hot,' _he cussed in his mind. The blood that had still been in his limbs and head rushed down to his boner, making it rock hard despite the water.

"How do you like that, _Pretty Boy_?" he heard the other saying while trying to get out of the lukewarm pond.

Asian eyes narrowed and their owner scowled:

"Wait until I'm fucking done with you," he snarled. '_And done fucking you, _'added Kanda the Tyrant from under his boxers. Kanda smirked and grasped Allen's T-shirt to make him fall back into the water.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eventually calming down and exiting the pond, the two teenagers went to sit on the firm ground again.

Both dorm mates sat there, leaning on their hands in a similar fashion while pants of exhaustion escaped their lips. Allen laughed breathlessly, his cheeks hurting. Kanda looked at him and his smirk grew into something akin to a grin. Silver eyes slowly turned to the right to meet deep blue orbs. The first widened in surprise as they found something looking like humour in the usually guarded and hard eyes.

A pregnant silence settled down on them as the air filled with a heavy, crackling and enticing mood.

Kanda noticed it first and his grin-smirk vanished. The Japanese male came close to his crush again, sharp eyes flitting from silver eyes to plump lips and back. He felt nervous – scared to get rejected this time – but thought:

'_Fuck this shit. Just do it.'_

The Asian felt his heart beat in his chest increasingly fast. His fingers prickled in anxiety and he felt as if he'd just swallowed two tons of sand because his throat and tongue felt parched. The muscle licked his dry lips before he stopped not a centimetre away from Allen's face. Their quick breaths mingled and silver eyes closed slowly.

You would think that since they'd already been further than a kiss, they'd be okay with this part. But it was really hard to get over with, especially because of Kanda' strange behaviour after their last hot time. The Japanese feared rejection and the Brit was apprehensive of the cold shoulder his love might give him afterwards.

Deciding not to think of the consequences, Allen was the one who surprisingly found the courage to close the gap between them. At first, their lips just touched lightly before Kanda snapped out of his trance and started nipping at Allen's moist lips hungrily. But feeling that his moyashi was not near enough yet, he gripped the thinner teen and made him sit on his lap.

Both groaned at the renewed contact and friction. Allen felt like he was going to burst in happiness and tension at the same time. However, anxiousness settled on his stomach since he knew that he had no real experience and therefore had no idea of what he was expected to do. So he decided to follow his instincts and did what made him feel good: he pressed himself harder against the rock hard chest in front of him while his hips slowly rolled.

However, in his eagerness, the pale teen pushed too hard, making Kanda's hands give in and therefore making Kanda's back connect with the soft grass. Allen looked at the lying man with a horrified expression on his face.

'_Oh my god, did I just push Jerkanda to the ground?'_

He tried finding the courage to apologize but blue eyes, dark with hunger and passion rolled and their owner pushed Allen against him. His lips covered the Brit's so that the unconfident teen wouldn't ruin the mood with his flabbergasted expression and apologies. Surprised, the albino didn't resist and let a warm tongue intrude his mouth.

The wet muscle roamed in the Takoyaki flavoured cavern without being pushed out. In contrary, the other tongue shyly pressed against it. Groans and moans filled the air as the both hormone-filled males rubbed against each other, Allen apparently a natural rolling his hips against Kanda's so that their arousals touched. Both of them shuddered, felt hotter and hotter as the friction became harder and the kisses harsher and noisier.

While running his hands over Allen's back, Kanda felt the goose bumps on the soft skin and suddenly became aware of their surroundings.

He broke off the dance between their slick tongues and whispered, out of breath:

"We can't stay outside in the cold. Let's go back to the dorm."

The Asian then proceeded to sit up, Allen following his motions albeit feeling sick in the stomach as he thought that Kanda wanted to stop there because he wasn't good enough.

Sharp senses immediately noticed the sudden change of the mood. Kanda looked at his gloomy crush and pretty sure of the reason, murmured in the teen's ear:

"Don't worry, we'll continue in my room, _Allen._" He hadn't meant to let the actual name of the teen slip off his tongue but seen the reaction it brought, he thought he could live with it.

Allen smiled at him, his eyes darkening, as they stood up and prepared to leave their secret place. Kanda gathered his purchases (from Old Man Zû's) as well as the white haired male's hand before pacing towards the dorm which actually was conveniently situated right at the opposite entrance of the woods.

The lust-filled teens almost ran to the fences, climbed over them quite easily though their boners were giving them a hard time – no pun intended – and soon they found themselves in the unguarded halls of the ancient dormitory.

As they now sprinted, feet dashing across the stone floor, none of them wondered why the heck the back door of their 'home' had been unlocked. Neither did they notice the silvery gold eyes that followed them as they walked to the last corridor before Kanda's room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda closed his door quickly after Allen had entered and pushed him against it while kissing him fervently. The tension built up in his stomach and pants and apparently not only his, as he felt the blushing and groaning teen's erection against his tight.

Slightly tanned hands grabbed once again Allen and lead him to the bed, where he'd already been lying in a similar situation. The British male felt his heart beating so hard that he thought it was up in his throat. The bed sheets were cold against his still damp clothes and skin, making him shiver a bit. Noticing it, his Japanese "master" decided that there was only one way to solve that: taking off their clothes.

After all, didn't everybody say that naked skin against naked skin was increasing the temperature of your body? Or whatever they said.

Blue eyes followed the hands that took of the V-neck of Allen's lithe frame, darkening even more. Kanda let out a groan as his hands glided across the expanse of cool, naked skin under him. He then proceeded to unbuckle the albino's belt and shakily unbutton the wet pants. The Asian male looked right into his beloved moyashi's eyes before pulling off the skinny trousers of the long, pale legs. As he finally managed to take them off – the socks following - with Allen's eager help, the raven took in the general sight below him:

Allen was lying on his bed, face flushed, parted lips red from the bruising kisses, light silver eyes betraying his anxiousness and firm body waiting to be caressed. To say that the scene was breath-taking would be the understatement of the year. Kanda tried calming down as he let his rough palms run over the slightly hairy legs before reaching the teen's torso and rubbing in a circular motion.

All the while, his younger crush was staring at the ethereal creature that had taken off his clothing and was currently touching him. He had the feeling that wherever the other's hands had been, his skin was on fire.

And not only his skin, if you see what I mean.

Allen stared a bit longer at the perfect face that he had kissed moments before. His eyes followed the fine black eyebrows, before connecting with the dark blue eyes, trailing down the straight nose and the thin, nicely shaped lips to finally arrive at the first flaw he noticed: _Kanda's clothes._

Blushing at the shameful thoughts invading his mind, Allen tried being honest with himself.

'_If only those clothes could be on the ground rather than on him…'_ he whined internally while letting out a gasp at a particularly nice caress of the object of his desire. The teen suddenly felt courage rise in his chest as he lifted his hands and gripped the hem of Kanda's top. The other stopped what he was doing to let the whitet peel the annoying cloth of the tan skin and rippled torso. When the top fell to the ground with a wet noise, the older teen pushed the shorter one back down against the mattress and followed right behind.

As he felt the heavier body settling on him, Allen let out a sigh of content. Hot lips came upon his own, not wasting time to let a tongue slide out and push against them. The albino opened his mouth more before tilting his head a little bit. He couldn't keep in the moans and yelps caused by his Japanese lover's hands and skilled tongue. The latter broke the kiss to start nipping and biting on the down Allen's chin before stopping at the tender skin of his neck. There, he licked languidly before sucking in some of the soft skin between his teeth. He played a bit with the flesh before releasing it with a soft pop and decided to go back up for a kiss.

But Allen would have none of that. His long fingers intertwined with Kanda's long black locks as he pressed the other's mouth against his outstretched neck.

"More, Kanda…" he mumbled, eyes shut in pleasure. He lifted his head a bit more so that his neck would be even more accessible. Kanda was not reluctant at all to give him what he asked, especially because the scalp massage Allen was unknowingly giving him was driving him mad.

His mouth once again ravished the pale skin, and as red spots blossomed where he'd been, he went down to rediscover the flawless chest of his love interest.

To be honest, Kanda the Second was about to burst and wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in a tight warm place yet for once, his master could overpower him and go at his own pace.

The mood got even tenser as Kanda caressed Allen's nipples. As he pinched them slightly and took them in his mouth, he smirked at the louder moans and shivers he elicited from his beautiful kouhai*'s body. When the buds were perked and red, he blew lightly over them and smirked even more at the expression on Allen's face.

The silver eyes were glazed over though he'd only witnessed a tiny bit of the things that awaited him tonight. The Brit suddenly grew bold and sat up, not able to think clearly, to tug at Kanda's jogging pants in an attempt to get rid of them.

The other let him once again do what he wanted, especially since he loved the dark, entrancing look in those usually innocent silver pools. He stood up for a second to kick the loose pants away, now only standing there in his boxers where his erection was straining.

Allen glanced up at Kanda, frowned and bit on his lower lip. He really wanted to please the long haired student but the latter's hands pulled away his own before sitting down next to him on the bed.

For another moment, a deafening silence filled the air as they faced each other. Their eyes connected and even though both wanted to look away, they couldn't break the eye contact.

Allen gulped and felt sweat gather on his forehead and back when he realized something, that Kanda really realized too:

_This was going to happen. And no going back._

The dominant male felt stress gnaw at his stomach as he panicked internally:

'_What if I fucking hurt him? I've never done this before! I won't be goddamn good enough! What if I cum too fast? And worst of all… what if the pond water made my fucking dick shrink?'_

He couldn't control the fears that decided to invade him now, when he really didn't need them. Even if he didn't seem like it, the Asian was just your average virgin teenager about to have sex for the first time.

The same thoughts flitted through Allen's mind as he observed the poker face Kanda was wearing.

However, before he could say anything, the Asian teen broke the heavy silence.

"You know, sprout, if you're not ready…", he mumbled, blushing. He didn't need to finish his sentence for Allen to understand.

The fears and anxiousness on the Brit's heart melted in the blink of an eye. He smiled fondly and reached for his handsome soon-to-be lover, caressing the sharp contour of his flawless chin. Of course, the stress hadn't left his chest, and the nervousness encircled his throat tightly like a snake but the white haired teenager felt ready to give the one he had feelings for his first time. His intuition told him that it was _the right thing_ to do.

Kanda looked at him, puzzled in the sudden change of expression on the beautiful face but said nothing. He felt less worried at the sight of the fond smile painted on the porcelain face as it probably meant that the other was ready to go all the way – to the literal Kandick's delight.

"Kanda, I want to do it with you… I don't always get you and you are an asshole most of times-", he said, making the other one glare at him. "Yet, I think you're a really caring guy underneath… And I like you… a lot…" he finished.

His hands hid his tomato-red face as he waited for a reaction to his confession. After a few moments and still not a tone leaving the other male, silver eyes looked up to see another unusual sight:

Namely Kanda staring at him with wide eyes and a bright blush covering his whole face.

The sight was so endearing that he had to make inhuman efforts not to smirk.

"My, my, are you _blushing_, Kanda?" he grinned, one brow arched in fake mockery. At that, the raven teen popped out of the fluffy bubble he'd been in and pinned down his crush by holding both of the other's hands over his head. He then swiftly shed of the last piece of cloth off the lithe body, taking in the beautiful sight of a flustered and very _very _naked Allen Walker. Said male tried to cross his legs in order to hide his erection but couldn't as Kanda, on his knees, was keeping his apart with them.

"What were you saying, Moyashi? I couldn't fucking hear you." He murmured in the reddened ear before grazing it with his teeth, earning a moan from the other teen. As one of his hands kept the other's immobile, the other went down the toned chest and reached for the now protruding arousal. His hands first only touched the 'Crowned Clown' lightly, making its owner writhe and breathe quicker. Gradually, his movements went from sluggish to precise, and therefore the moans and groans resounding in his ear became louder and louder with each squeeze and stroke.

"Kanda… Hah… Please, I'm going to …ha…", Allen moaned breathlessly, trying to kiss the exposed neck of the man laying over him. His senses were going on overdrive thanks to the stimulation of various places of his body. A white-hot feeling was growing stronger and stronger in the pit of his stomach. He knew he was about to come but the idea of being the only one was dissatisfying. He managed to break free from the hold of the strong tan hand on his wrists and as soon as he could, reached for the tent in the other's boxers.

"Kanda… Stop… I… you too" his voice came out roughly.

At those words, the long haired raven thought his own erection would explode. His gut was filling with the excitement and lust he'd tried to repress for so long. The pale hand that now rubbed against it and played with the band of his boxers once again made him halt his motions as he tried to keep himself from collapsing on his 'slave' lying under him. His mouth searched for Allen's so that the moans and curses – caused by the warm hand wrapping around his length - could be silenced by a passionate and sloppy kiss.

The Asian teenager felt the lust in his chest roar in delight as Allen clumsily stroked his cock, varying the speed of the strokes instinctually and making Kanda wonder if he really was as innocent as he'd thought.

After another few pumps, the Japanese samurai-lookalike thought the iron-hot knot in his belly would snap and carefully took away the soft hand wrapped around his dick.

"Allen… do you wanna go further? Haaa… I won't do anything if you're not ready, okay?" he mumbled, trying to calm down his nerved and control his breathing. As the simulation around his crotch had stopped, he could think a bit more clearly. The iron-hot ecstasy in his veins calmed down a bit whereas the need for more contact roared in his chest.

He felt the white mop of hair against his neck move, meaning that Allen had nodded. Blue eyes looked for silver pools that were determined to not flee and leave their crush high and dry tonight.

"Kanda, please." The velvety voice begged.

With that, said male sat up, went for the lube and condoms he'd kept in the drawer of his night stand – _in case of you-never-know – _and settled back between Allen's spread legs. The small bottle of lube opened up with a click and the thick liquid coming out coated the long index and middle finger.

Allen shivered at the contact of the cold gel against his entrance but tried hard not to shut his eyes as he wanted to see his handsome lover as much as possible. It comforted him in a way he couldn't explain. His heart beat faster and faster in anticipation as long fingers circled his pink hole. Just when the lube had warmed up, one of the fingers pushed through the first ring of muscle. Allen flinched and bit his tongue at the still foreign contact.

"Moyashi, try to relax. It's going to be okay… eventually." The raven reassured the lying male, eyes hidden by his ink coloured bangs.

He really wanted to look at the whitet's face but he knew that what he'd see would probably make him want to take the teen at once. Which he really couldn't have, since it was their first time. When he felt the other getting used to it, he thrust in his whole finger, guessing that that would be less enduring for both.

It earned him a surprised gasp and yet again warm, wet muscles clenched around his intruding digit. After thrusting in a few times, he added the second finger and moved them in a scissoring manner to loosen up the already moaning and shaking teen.

The long, wet fingers then left the hot entrance and moved to grab the small package containing the condom. Allen whined a bit at the lost feeling but sat up swiftly, taking the small unopened square from Kanda's grasp. He stared into the dark blue pools in front of him and whispered:

"Let me do it, please…_Yuu,_"

The slightly older male felt a shiver course through him at that. His throat clenched, making him gulp nervously a few times. How much he'd craved for hearing his given name slip through those sinfully delicious lips. He bent down to kiss the smaller teen and let him unwrap the condom. The heart in his muscled chest – formed by years of harsh training and discipline – skipped a beat at the sensation of those fingers and the cool lubricated latex against the sensitive tip of his erection. Allen rolled the condom over the rather impressive boner in his hands, just like they had been taught in Sexual Education Class. He suddenly felt very grateful for having been forced to go through the embarrassment of putting a condom on a banana in front of thirty other blushing students.

All the while, his long-haired crush looked up, eyebrows knitted and teeth clenched at the sensation. His long black hair was hanging around his shoulders, back and firm arms and formed some kind of pattern that made Allen's eyes discover the whole beauty of his partner.

When he was done with unrolling the latex over the handsome man's length, he went to lick the outstretched neck. At first, his licks and nips were shy but then he grew bolder as he started copying the wonderful things the sadistic Jerkanda had done to him a few moments ago. His hand started loosely stroking the arrogant male's dick before once again being slapped away by a much pleasured Yuu.

They went back to their original position, with Kanda lying between Allen's long, toned legs. One of his warm hands groped the British teenager's thigh, the thumb rubbing the skin in circular motions as the other hand grasped the base of his own arousal to lead it to the tight, virgin entrance it faced.

Both held in their breath as Kanda leaned forward and pressed the tip of his cock against Allen's hole. The older teen closed his eyes for a second before thrusting into the burning hot cave. Allen whined at the intrusion – which was way larger than two slim fingers – and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. He felt like someone was ripping him apart as he felt the length push in further and further. He tried breathing slowly and relaxing to make it easier for both of them like his blue eyed lover had suggested before. He kind of managed to do so, and cracked an eye open to catch a glimpse of the usually scowling Japanese frowning and panting as he seemed to refrain from thrusting into him as hard and fast as he could. The Asian felt like he was going to orgasm just by moving a bit. The feeling was way better than he'd ever dared to imagine: The tight, hot and slick insides were hugging his length from everywhere, making the knot of pleasure in his gut tighten and tighten so hard he knew it would snap if he didn't focus.

He finally managed to pant out a "Are you alright, Allen?" with sweat drizzling down his forehead and chest, making the long strings of black hair paste against a shining tan skin that covered tense muscles. All his white haired, usually polite and smiling crush could get out was a nod followed by a moan.

"Yuu… it's okay. Go faster, please, you're killing me…" he moaned. Their gazes connected and made the dominant male bend down to engage in a long kiss with his moyashi. At the same time, he gripped the slim waist and started rocking back and forth slowly. The friction was driving both wild with desire and soon, as the pleasure built up in their chests, desperate moans, groans and curses filled the void air. The sounds grew louder as the tempo rose until Kanda was thrusting so hard into Allen's welcoming entrance that the other wasn't sure if his head was going to stay attached to his shoulders.

Bending the long pale legs and making them fold over his own large shoulders, Kanda thrust in deeper and per chance prodded a spot that made the warm muscles around him clench and Allen see stars. The younger teen started moaning louder again, asking for more as he digged his hands into the long black hair he'd admire secretly on a daily basis.

The object of his admiration felt that he was not going to be able to keep thrusting in for long as the orgasm built up in him, making his limbs and the blood in his veins prickle. So he randomly started pushing into Allen's hole with renewed vigor: His dominant male pride couldn't allow him to be come first.

However, thrusting into the welcoming warmth without really knowing what he'd done made it difficult to attend to Allen's recent demand. So he grabbed the submissive male's neglected length and pumped it while angling his own a bit differently with every push. After a few wrong – but still very effective – guesses, he finally found the bundle of nerves that made the younger man arch his back and moan out his name louder than before.

The male on the receiving end of the treatment couldn't think anymore: His brain had turned into mush and left place to white ecstasy and void in his head. His senses were overstimulated by the hand on his weeping erection and the large cock thrusting prodding that wonderful place in his body.

A gibberish flowed out of his mouth and he could do nothing to prevent it from leaving him as all he could think of was the handsome male in front of him and the burning pleasure coursing through his body.

Finally, after another couple of well-placed thrusts and strokes, he felt the building pleasure unleashing in his body, making him cry out in bliss as long white strips of semen covered his own stomach and chest.

Over him, Kanda was moaning and groaning too, the clenching and unclenching walls making it almost impossible for him to move. His arms, which supported him, were shaking as he let out shaky gasps.

He could see stars appear in his vision, as if they were decorating Allen's beautiful and pleasured body. The look of absolute heaven on the face of his long-term crush made him stop resisting the burning embrace of his own climax. He felt his balls tighten and cum shot out of his dick, but was caught by the condom he was wearing.

Completely exhausted and overwhelmed by the pleasure, he collapsed on Allen before pulling out – which engendered a last moan from both – and rolling on the side to lie next to the drowsy white-haired student. Blue eyes stared into silver ones, way softer than they'd ever been before peach lips kissed plump, red ones.

At last, silence reigned in the room, only disrupted by the sound of even breathing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lavi was worried. As in _very worried_. He had searched for him in every possible room, thinking he'd gotten lost in the dormitory for the umpteenth time. The redhead really had no clue where he could look for the white haired poker devil. He hadn't seen his best friend and roommate since the young innocent teen had been with Ka-…

"That's it!", he yelled to himself, snipping his fingers. He had no idea why he was doing that but he thought it looked kinda cool.

As the stupid genius ran down the halls, he went through the interrogatory he'd make Kanda go through. He'd wear black slacks, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a tie. His green eyes would be half-hidden by black shades and he'd have a lollipop stuck between his clenched teeth – cigarettes are bad for your health, okay? - and direct a huge spotlight on his other '_best friend' _Yuu, asking him where he'd been between eight and twelve o'clock last night. Then he'd trust some evidence in his perplexed face.

'_Do you think it's a coincidence that one of the customers of the bakery you often go to once went to the same city as the victim, namely Rome? I don't think so… So you better tell me the truth, buddy.'_, he'd say.

He put his delirious scenario on halt as he arrived in front of the not welcoming door leading to the 'pretty' samurai-lookalike's room. His hand grabbed the knob and with a flick of his wrist, the door opened.

Lavi entered the room, loudly yelling:

"Oooooi, Yuu-chan, wake up! Have you seen A-…!"

His voice died in his throat as he took in the sight of a visibly very pissed off Kanda who was giving him _the deathglare_ and a sleeping Allen peacefully lying next to him, his pale body barely covered by the blankets.

He gulped and slowly inched backwards to the exit.

'Looks like the interrogatory will have to be on another day.' He thought, sprinting down the halls.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: There you have your smut!**

**It's not super good because I haven't written any sex scenes in a year or so, so sorry about that! **

**Anyway, do you think we can go over 100 REVIEWS as a reward for my work and torture? **

**If yes, I **_**might**_** provide you with a Lucky Lemon or whatever… **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Give me your impressions etc please!**

**Thanks **


End file.
